Fred And Hermione: The Real Story
by Miz Granger
Summary: Please RR and flames accepted. The title explains it all. The story covers Hermione's 6th and 7th years at Hogwart's.
1. The Train Station

Please Read and Review. Flames are accepted because this is my first fanfic.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, because if I did, I wouldn't be writing this story.

**

* * *

Chapter 1- The Train Station **

Hermione looked at her watch, and then looked around King's Cross Station for Ron and Harry.

"It's just like Ron and Harry to be late," Hermione muttered.

"Talking to yourself already, Hermione?" asked a voice from behind her. Hermione screamed, and then turned around.

"Fred, don't ever scare me like that again!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Sorry," Fred said sheepishly.

"Whatever. Would you happen to have any idea where they are?" Hermione questioned.

"Knowing them, they probably convinced Mom and Dad to stop for food," Fred grinned.

"That figure's," groaned Hermione.

"What are you doing now that you've graduated from Hogwarts?"

"George and I are going to open up a joke shop," said Fred.

"I thought the two of you were working at Zonko's," stated Hermione.

"We were, but only so we could open up our joke shop," replied Fred.

"Wow. I'm impressed," answered Hermione.

"Re-," started Fred.

"Hermione!" shouted Ron and Harry.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione shouted back, running towards them. "You two took long enough."

"Sorry Hermione," they said, while giving their friend an odd look.

"Gee Hermione, you've really changed," said Ron.

(A/N: use your imagination)

"The two of you have also changed," Hermione answered. "Like, a lot."

"Thanks 'Mione," they chorused.

"Welcome," she told them.

"You three better get on the train before it leaves," Fred said.

"Oh, Fred, where's the rest of your family?"

Fred smirked at Ron and Harry, glad she asked him instead of them.

"They're all outside waiting, except for Ginny. Knowing her, she's already on the train," he said, giving Ron and Harry a dirty look.

Apparently they got the message because they muttered, "Excuse us for being hungry."

"You two do remember that there will be food on the train right?" Hermione asked. "Anyway, we'd better get on the train and to our compartment before the train leaves. Thank you Fred."

"You're welcome. Bye, " Fred said to them as they got on the train.

"Bye," they said as they waved to him.

"Tell your family I said hi," called Hermione.

"Okay," he called back. They got on the train, and started walking to their compartment.

"What was that all about Hermione?" asked Ron.

"We were just talking while waiting for certain people to show up," she said to Ron.

They got to their compartment, and found Ginny, Neville, and Luna in there already. Everyone said hello to each other as they settled in the compartment.

"How was everyone's break? You _did_ finish your homework, didn't you?" Hermione asked anxiously.

The group looked at each other, and then back at Hermione.

"Hermione," groaned Ron, "Is that all you think about?"

Hermione glared at Ron before answering. "Apparently _someone_ didn't finish their homework. And, no, you can't look at it Ron."

"I wonder who the new DADA teacher is," mused Ginny.

"If the teacher's bad, we should continue with the DA meetings."

Everyone looked up as they noticed Lavender and Parvati entered the compartment. They soon became busy, playing Exploding Snap and remembering various memories from their DA meetings when someone opened the compartment door.


	2. Unexpected Guests

**Disclaimer**: The only thing I own is the plot.

**lollipop-princess**: I'm glad you like it. Hope you like this chapter.

**Baby2**: I'm glad you like it- keep reading

**Author's Note: **Please R/R- how else will I know if you like my story?

* * *

**Chapter 2- Unexpected Guests**

Everyone (at this point, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Lavender, Parvati, and Luna) looked up and saw Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle standing at the door. Malfoy looked at the group, but decided to ignore most of the people there.

'Well, if it isn't Potter, Weasel, and Granger," he sneered. "Too bad Umbridge left."

The whole group stood up with their wands pointing at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, ready to hex them if necessary.

"Granger and Weasel, don't forget about the prefect's meeting." Malfoy smirked at them as they stared at each other in shock.

Hermione and Ron got up and watched Crabbe and Goyle leave.

"Aren't the two of you coming?" Malfoy stopped as he remembered something. "Well, I should say, are the three of you coming?"

Everyone looked up, surprised to see Harry standing.

"Harry, what is going on, and how come Malfoy knows about it?" demanded Hermione. "Well?"

"Yeah, why didn't you say anything?" Ron asked.

"You two, Ron and Hermione, will find out at the prefect's meeting, and the rest of you, well, you'll find out later. At the start-of-term feast."

Lavender, Parvati, Ginny, Neville, and Luna looked at each in confusion as Harry, Ron, and Hermione left with Malfoy.

"That was really weird. Malfoy was actually being sorta nice. I wonder why," Neville wondered.

"Honestly, who even cares if Malfoy knows what's going on?" Ginny thought aloud.

Lavender, Parvati, Luna, and Neville stared at Ginny, wondering why she would say something like that.

"Ginny?"

"What Lavender?"

"How could you say that?"

"Well, Lavender, it's really easy. I open my mouth and words come out."

Parvati, Neville, and Luna, looked at Lavender, waiting for her to say something.

"Like, isn't it obvious?" asked Parvati.

"What?" asked everyone else.

"Something's up," Parvati told them.

"Like what?" Neville asked nervously.

"That's the problem Neville. We don't know," she told him gently. "We'll find out later."


	3. The Prefect's Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot. Everything else belongs to JKR.

**Draco is the man:** Thanks. I'm glad you like it.

**Author's Note: **Please press the pretty purple button that says review. It's the only way I'll know if you like my story, and I'll even thank you at the beginning of my chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 3- The Prefect's Meeting**

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Malfoy walked into the prefect's compartment. All the prefects looked up, and when they noticed Harry, they looked at each other, and then back at Harry. Harry, noticing that Ron, Hermione, and Malfoy sat down, followed their lead, and sat down next to Hermione. While they waited for the head girl and the head boy to arrive, they started talking about what they did over the summer holiday and what they got on their O.W.L.'s. The head boy and girl and finally arrived and took a seat.

"I'm sure all of you are wondering why Harry is here," said Cho Chang. (A/N: I don't know what year she really is, so I'm making her a 7th year).

The prefects, with the exception of Malfoy, nodded in agreement.

"Well, Hogwarts seems to have a problem with the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts, right?" asked Roger Davies (A/N: Same thing as Cho).

The prefects, and Harry, looked at each other, and smiled, some of them remembering their D.A. meetings.

"There's a new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher," said Roger.

"It's not Harry, but he is involved with it," added Cho, before anyone could ask why Harry was there.

"The reason why Harry is here is because he's helping Fred Weasley teach the class," Roger replied.

Everyone looked at each other, and started laughing at the thought of Fred Weasley teaching them to defend themselves against dark arts. Hermione thought about it for a moment, and then asked a question.

"How come you knew about it Draco?" she asked quietly.

Everyone, including Cho, Harry, and Roger, stopped laughing and turned towards Malfoy, waiting for an answer.

"I'm also going to help teach the class. Professor Dumbledore knows I don't get along with Harry, so apparently he thought that Harry and I could hex each other for instructional purposes," he answered.

The door opened, and everyone looked up to see Fred Weasley.

"Hullo everyone," he said.

"Hi," they said back.

Fred, noticing that Ron wanted to say something, asked, "Ron, what is it?"

Everyone then turned to look at Ron.

"Well, since I'm your brother, what am I supposed to call you?" he asked.

Fred pondered the question, hesitated, and then finally decided on an answer.

"Since I want a certain degree of authority, but also a certain degree of informality, I want everyone, and I mean everyone," he said, stopping to look at Hermione before continuing, "to call me Professor Fred. Okay?"

Everyone said, "Okay Professor Fred."

"Why are you really in here Professor Fred?" asked Hermione.

"Well, Hermione, Percy, the new History of Magic professor, sent me in here to find out why you all were laughing," he said.

Everyone looked at each other, then at Fred, and then back at each other before they all started laughing again.

Hermione was the first one to regain her composure, so she told Fred, "The reason why we're laughing is the idea that you are teaching us how to defend ourselves against the dark arts." Noticing that Fred looked confused, she added "Well, you were always such a practical joker at Hogwarts,so the idea of you teaching us to defend ourselves against the dark arts is a really weird idea for all of us to accept. If you had to teach anything, I always thought it would be charms or transfiguration. Maybe potions."

"Thanks Hermione," he told her.

Hermione and Fred looked at the group, who were still laughing at the idea that Fred was the new D.A.D.A. teacher.

"Okay, everyone will be please be quiet before Percy comes in here yelling at me because you all are laughing, all right?" Fred asked.

"Will all of you please be quiet?" shouted Hermione.

Everyone stopped, and looked at her like she had gone completely nutters.

"Thank you Hermione," Fred said politely.

"You're welcome Fred," she told him primly.

"Why did you decide to be the new D.A.D.A. teacher?" asked Ernie Macmillan.

"Because it sounded more interesting than teaching History of Magic, and because I decided to do some marketing research," he answered. Noting that everyone looked confused (again), he added, "I mean, what better place to get feedback on products than Hogwarts?"

Fred looked out the window, and told everyone, "I think we're going to be at Hogwarts in about an hour."

Cho looked at Fred and then Roger. "I think this meeting is pretty much over. Everyone knows their prefect duties, and Harry and Malfoy know their assistant teaching duties, so everyone is free to leave."

Everyone got up and left except for Cho and Roger, who stayed in the prefect's compartment. They went back to their respective compartments, at various places throughout the train. Fred walked Hermione, Ron, and Harry back to their compartment in the back of the train.


	4. Arriving at Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I don't own Harry Potter. That privilege goes to JKR. I only own the plot.

**blackdragonofdeath13:** Thanks!

**Author's Note:** I don't live anywhere in England, so I therefore I have no idea how people in England talk.

* * *

**Chapter Four- Arriving at Hogwarts**

Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked into the compartment, followed by Fred and Malfoy. Luna, Parvati, Lavender, Neville, and Ginny, looked at Fred.

"Fred, why are you here?" demanded Ginny. "And why is Malfoy in here again?"

Hermione, Ron, Malfoy, and Harry started laughing hysterically again.

"Have they gone mad Fred?" asked Neville.

That made them laugh harder.

"I decided that I'm going to do some research at Hogwart's for the joke shop. And as for Malfoy, I have no idea. I would suggest asking him, but he seems to be a bit busy at the moment," Fred said.

"May I ask what is wrong with you people?" asked Snape.

They looked up, and stopped laughing when they saw that it was Professor Snape. They looked at each other, trying to figure out their excuse for laughing.

"The idea that, um, uh, Fred is back at Hogwart's for some research," Hermione said.

The other three shot grateful looks at Hermione.

"Mr. Weasley, why on earth would you do some research at Hogwart's?" asked Snape.

"Well, sir, Hogwart's students will probably buy products from Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, so I want to do some research on what sort of things they would like to buy."

"So the special circumstances allow you to do this then Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes Mr. Snape," Fred said.

Malfoy, Ron, Harry, and Hermione started laughing again, while Ginny was asking Fred about the "special circumstances."

"Ginny, I can't tell you. You'll find out at the feast," Fred told her.

"I am assuming that the reason why these four are laughing hysterically. Is that right, Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes, Severus, that is correct," Fred answered.

"How come they know?" whined Ginny.

"Because they do. You'll find out soon enough Ginny," said Fred.

Parvati, Lavender, Neville, and Luna looked at Ginny, waiting for her to answer.

"I give up!" she exclaimed, glaring at Fred. She got up, and looked at Hermione, who had finally managed to stop laughing.

"Hermione," she started to say.

"I'm not telling, and if these three do, I'll hex them," Hermione replied.

"Well, actually I was going to ask you if you wanted to come with me while I go to change into my robes," Ginny said.

"Oh, okay. I'll go," Hermione answered.

"Is it okay if Lavender, Parvati, and Luna come with us?" Ginny whispered to Hermione.

"Sure," Hermione whispered back.

"Luna, Lavender, Parvati, do you want to come with us?" asked Ginny.

"We don't want to leave you alone with these morons," Hermione added. Hermione noticed that Neville had opened his mouth, and was about to say something, so Hermione said, "Except for you Neville."

"Thanks Hermione," stuttered Neville.

The three other girls looked at each other, and were whispering something. Then Parvati giggled, and said, "Sure, we'll come."

"Okay, let's go then," Hermione and Ginny replied in unison.

* * *

The five girls walked down the corridor in silence for a few minutes before someone spoke. 

"You like Fred, don't Hermione?" giggled Parvati.

Hermione blushed, and since Lavender and Luna had noticed this, they started giggling too.

"Um, well, Ginny, help?" stuttered Hermione.

Ginny smiled, shook her head, and said, "You're on your own Hermione."

"Well, um, yeah, I do like him," Hermione said quietly.

Luna looked at Hermione. "Maybe that's one of his reason's for doing the marketing at Hogwart's."

Hermione looked back at Luna, knowing that she was trying to figure out the "special circumstances."

"I suppose," she said firmly.

They reached a compartment, and walked in, talking about their crushes, while the boy were talking about something very interesting…

* * *

Fred, Harry, Ron, Neville, and Malfoy settled into their seats, waiting for the girls to come back. 

"So, um, Fred, is there something going on with you and Granger?" asked Malfoy.

"Is that the special circumstances?" interjected Neville.

"No, it's not Neville. Sorry," Fred replied.

"It's okay," Neville said quietly.

"But to answer your question, Malfoy, no, there isn't anything going on between us," Fred continued.

Ron suddenly realized something. "Fred, do you fancy Hermione?"

Fred looked down, and bit his lip before he answered. "Yes I do."

"If you hurt Hermione, I can hex you Fred," Harry exclaimed.

"I know, but I'm not sure that would go over very well," Fred answered.

Malfoy looked out the window, and then at the compartment door.

"Since the girls are gone, we might as well change into our robes," Malfoy said.

Fred looked at Malfoy, and then sighed.

"I guess we should. Look, I'd better get back to my compartment," Fred said with a disgusted look on his face. "Percy's probably mad I didn't tell him where I was going."

Fred left the room, bumping into the girls on his way out. Fred and Hermione looked at each other and smiled, before getting out of each other's way.

Fred made his way to his compartment with Percy, thinking of Hermione the entire time. Meanwhile, Malfoy left the compartment to find Crabbe and Goyle, and then the boys left to change into their robes.

When the boys came back, they found the girls talking about how boring they thought their History of Magic class was going to be, even though Professor Binns was no longer teaching the class. The boys found a place to sit, and they also joined the discussion. When everyone found out that Percy was teaching the class, everyone started giggling.

"I hope the class isn't boring," Ginny said.

"Ginny, this is _Percy_ we're talking about, remember?" Ron told his younger sister.

"Oh, right," she giggled.

The train came to a stop, which made Lavender scream, and then everyone started laughing again.


	5. The Special Circumstances

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything relating to Harry Potter, except for this plot.

**FredandGeorge4eva**: Thanks!

**A-LiA12:** Thanks, your story was pretty cool. We will be seeing George pretty soon.

**Author's Note: **Don't forget to read and review. I'll even accept flames. I hope the ending isn't too fluffy.

* * *

**Chapter 5- The Special Circumstances**

Everyone got off the train, and went into the castle. The new group of first years were sorted, and Dumbledore stood up. He got everyone's attention, and said, "Tuck in. It is now time for our wonderful, start-of-term feast. You may now eat."

"Doesn't it seem like Dumbledore always makes a big thing out of eating?" asked Ron, before he shoved a lot of food in his mouth.

"I hadn't really noticed," Harry told him.

"Ron, that is disgusting," Hermione said.

"Fank uu 'Mione," he said with a mouth full of food.

"Ron, can you repeat that?" asked Hermione, with a disgusted look on her face.

Ron swallowed his food, and said, "I said, Thank you 'Mione."

"You're welcome Ron. I don't know what for, but thank you."

Hermione glanced up at the staff table, looking for Fred, and when she found him, she whispered to Harry and Ron, "Look, Professor Fred's up there."

She looked around for Ginny, Parvati, Neville, and Lavender, and saw that they were talking to Dean and Seamus.

"I wonder if anyone has noticed him yet. I mean, besides the prefects, Snape, Harry, Lavender, Parvati, Ginny, Neville, and Luna," Hermione whispered again.

"'Mione, why are we whispering?" asked Harry.

"Because I don't want anyone to know what we're talking about," said Hermione.

"Oh, okay," Harry whispered back.

"Look, Professor Dumbledore is going to say something," Hermione exclaimed.

The trio looked at Professor Dumbledore, who had finally gotten the attention of the students.

"I have some announcements to make. First years should know that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. That's goes for all students, and even former students."

Hermione, Ron, and Harry turned around to look at Malfoy, and they started laughing quietly, as well as all the other prefects, and Roger Davies and Cho Chang.

"We also have two new teachers, as well as two assistant teachers," Dumbledore said.

"I'd better get up there," whispered Harry.

Harry walked over the Slytherin table, and Malfoy and Harry walked up to the staff table.

"I would like to welcome Percy Weasley as the new History of Magic teacher." Dumbledore stopped, and waited for the students to finish cheering before he continued. "Also, in tradition with previous years, there is a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

At this point, everyone's attention was on Harry and Malfoy, who were standing in front of Fred.

"Harry and Malfoy are the two assistant teachers, and they will be assisting Mr. Fred Weasley."

Everyone, except for those who had already seen Fred, were shocked. When they heard laughing, they looked around, and saw that all the prefects, Roger, Cho, and Harry were laughing hysterically. They all left the room as fast as they could, and found themselves in the Room of Requirement.

"That was bloody brilliant," Ron gasped.

"We know that Ron," said Fred. "But now everyone is thinking that all of you have gone absolutely nutters."

Cho stopped laughing long enough to hear first year students wandering in the hallway, waiting for the prefects to show them where their dormitories were.

"Okay, we should go now," said Cho.

Everyone agreed with her, so they got up and started leaving the room.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Fred.

She looked at Ron, who mouthed that he had help from Harry.

"Sure Fred," she answered.

"Thanks," he answered.

* * *

"Fred, are you okay?" Hermione asked. 

"Yeah. Hermione, I really care about you. I know that we're two completely different people, but I know we could make a relationship work. I also know that it would be a student-teacher relationship, and that you're probably against something like that, but for some reason, I have a feeling that Dumbledore will try to get us together," Fred said.

"Fred, I don't know what to say," said Hermione softly.

"It's okay Hermione," Fred said, with his head hanging.

"Fred, I'm not finished," she told him.

"You're not?"

"No. I really care about you too. I just thought that you didn't feel the same way," she said.

Fred smiled at her, and then wrapped Hermione in a big hug.

"Does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?" Fred asked as he looked down at Hermione.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" she exclaimed.

"Well, let's get you back to your dorm, okay?"

"Okay Fred."


	6. The Morning After

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, I would turn this fanfic into a novel, but since I don't, here it I am, writing stories on Girl: Thanks. I think there's a different side to the twins, especially Fred, that we don't see, so I thought that I would include it.

**Day-Dreaming Rhiannon:** I know the title is too long, so it's the title until I can think of something better. The story will be longer. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry I haven't updated the fanfic in a while, but I had writer's block. Please R/R. It's the very pretty purple button on the bottom, and I do accept flames.

* * *

**Chapter 6- The Morning After**

Hermione woke up the next morning, and lay in bed, thinking about what had happened the night before. She was startled out of her reverie when Lavender spoke.

"What was that Lavender?" Hermione asked.

"I _said_, what took you so long last night?" Lavender repeated.

"Fred had to ask me something," Hermione replied.

"We _know_ that. What did he ask you about?" asked Parvati.

Hermione paused for a few seconds, but before she could say anything, Ginny came into the room.

"What is it Ginny?" asked the three girls.

"I want to know what took her so long last night. You know, when Fred just _had_ to ask her something," Ginny answered.

"That's what Hermione was just going to tell us!" Parvati and Lavender exclaimed.

They turned to Hermione, waiting for an answer.

"Well, Fred asked me to be his girlfriend, and I said yes," Hermione said quietly.

The three other girls started screaming and yelling while jumping up and down.

"Can you all stop that before Professor McGonagall comes in here?" Hermione demanded.

"Sorry," they said.

They heard a knock on the door, and looked at each other, scared of who was on the other side. After a few minutes, Hermione managed to say, "Come in."

They looked at the door, and saw that it was Mrs. Weasley who came into the room.

"Mum, what are you doing here?" asked Ginny.

"Well, I want to see how Fred's first day teaching goes," Mrs. Weasley answered.

Mrs. Weasley gave Hermione a big hug, and told her, "Congratulations Hermione. Maybe the twins will be more serious that you're dating Fred."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said.

"Well, I'd better get going. I'll let you girls change out of your pajamas," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Bye," they called.

After Mrs. Weasley left with Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, and Hermione changed, and made their way down to the common room, where they found Ron, Neville, and Harry. They walked down to the Great Hall, and sat down in the middle of the table. They saw Fred walk up to the staff table, and sit down next to Professor Flitwick and Hagrid. The group waved to Hagrid and Fred, and then waved to Percy when they saw him.

Hermione decided to tell Neville, Ron and Harry about last night.

"Ron, Harry, Neville, I have something to tell you," Hermione said nervously.

"What ever could it be, Mudblood Granger?" asked Malfoy.

"Why do you care anyway, Malfoy?" she demanded.

"I'm just wondering what you were going to tell Longbottom, Weasel, and Potter, Granger. Is that a problem?" he asked. "So why don't you tell us your news Granger?"

"Anyway, I just wanted to say that I'm Fred's girlfriend," she said.


	7. Getting Ready For Class

**Disclaimer:** As much as I want to own Harry Potter, I don't. -Sighs-

**BritPrincess: **Thanks. I'm glad you like it and keep reading.

**RonAndHermy: **I'm glad you like it. I wasn't really into this ship either, but now I am.

**Babyjayy:** I'm not completely sure if it's allowed, but for all we know they can. LOL.

**Camarts:** I understand about the updating thingy. I've read stories too, so I know it's a pain. I might have to do separate author's notes once in a while, but if I do, I'll try not to do it very much.

**Author's Note**: I'm sorry this chapter took so long. But here it is. Please R/R. It's a good way to let me know you like the story, and if I know you like the story, then I continue to write the story.

* * *

**Chapter 7- Getting Ready For Class**

_30 minutes later_

Fred walked into his classroom, with Malfoy and Harry close behind him.

"Mum, George, what are you doing here?" Fred asked as Malfoy and Harry stared at George.

"Well, Fred, I decided I want to see how your first day of class goes," Mrs. Weasley answered.

"Oh, okay mum," replied Fred. "Why are you here George?"

"Oh, same reason as mom, and I also thought that we'd have time to talk about the store," George answered.

"Okay. Oh, by the way, Harry and Malfoy are the assistant teachers. Dumbledore knows that they don't get along, so he thought it would be okay if they hex each other for educational purposes. Just in case you were wondering," Fred said.

"What class do you have to teach first Fred?" asked Mrs. Weasley nervously.

Fred looked through his lesson plan, before answering.

"I have the 6th years first. And then the 5th years after that. So I'll know most of the students, if not all of them," Fred told his mom. "Mum, you can relax. I mean, Harry and Malfoy _are_ helping me for a reason."

Just then, the door to the class opened, and everyone looked up to see who it was.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley. Oh, hi George. It's nice seeing you again," Hermione said, looking surprised to see George there.

"Fred, oh, sorry, I mean, Professor Fred, do you need any help?" Hermione asked anxiously. She set her stuff on the nearest desk.

"It's okay Hermione. Harry and Malfoy are the assistant teachers, so I have enough help," he told her.

She looked at Fred, Malfoy, and Harry critically before she said, "It doesn't look like they're helping at all."

Harry and Malfoy glared at Hermione.

"Well, um, I was going to get ready, but mom and George were in here, and I was talking to them, so I couldn't get ready," Fred said.

"Well, couldn't you give them instructions or something?" questioned Hermione.

"Oh, right, okay. Here's my book, and you two can set it up and look over the hexes and stuff. It'll be better if you two do it because you'll be demonstrating it," Fred told them. He thought for a moment, and then added, "Hermione, you can help them, okay?"

"Okay Fred! Thanks so much!" she exclaimed while throwing her arms around is neck.

"Hermione, can you let go?" Fred asked gently.

"Right, sure. Sorry," she apologized.

As Hermione helped Malfoy and Harry get ready, George decided to ask Fred about the hug from Hermione.

"Fred, why did Hermione hug you like that? I know she likes school and all, but that doesn't seem like her at all," George said.

"Hermione and I are dating. I asked her last night, but I'll try my very best not to let it get in the way of teaching. Okay Mom?" Fred replied.

"Is that one reason why you _volunteered _to be the one who came here?" asked George.

"One reason, and because I miss Hogwarts," Fred answered. "George, do _not_ laugh or Harry, Malfoy, and myself will personally hex you. We _are _the teacher's of Defense Against the Dark Arts after all."

"Fine, fine," George grumbled.

They heard a bell ring (A/N: I don't remember if there's a bell, so just pretend) just as Hermione, Malfoy, and Harry finished up the room.

"Mom, George, you two can sit at my desk. It's over there," Fred told them while pointing to a desk in the right corner.

"Professor Fred, where do you want us to sit?" Hermione asked.

Fred looked around, and told the three of them, "Sit anywhere. But put your stuff on the seat you want because I want you three to greet people."

"Why do _we_ have to greet them?" complained Malfoy.

"Because I'm the teacher and I have higher authority over the two _very nice_ assistant teachers," Fred answered.

"Fine," Malfoy said, while stomping toward the door.

Harry looked hesitantly at Hermione, while waiting for her to decide where to sit.

"Harry, you can go greet people. I'll save a seat for you and Malfoy," she told them.

Fred walked over to Hermione, and gave her a big hug.

"What was that for?" Hermione asked.

"Just because. You'd better save a seat for Harry and Malfoy," he told her.

While Malfoy and Harry told everyone where to sit, Fred made Hermione write some things on the board, such as what to call him, the date, etc. because she had nicer handwriting. When she was done, she sat down. Ron came and sat down on her left; when Harry and Malfoy finished, they came over. Harry sat on Hermione's right, with Malfoy on Harry's right.

Fred shot a nervous look at the group of four. Ron made a face, Malfoy smirked, Harry gave him a thumb's up, and Hermione smiled at him after mouthing, "You'll do a good job."


	8. The First Class

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, I would be making a novel out of this story instead of having it here.

**Babyjayy:** You're welcome and thanks for reading.

**Oopsy-Daysy**: Thanks!

**Hallie Walker:** When I went back and read my chapters, I did realize she was acting out of character, so in future chapters, I'll try to keep Hermione acting like a dork to a minimum.

**Author's Note:** I'm soooo sorry for making everyone wait so long. First I had no ideas, then I did but I lost my disk, then I had no ideas, then I had ideas, but then my computer wasn't working, but now it is and I had an idea. So here's the next chapter! And if anyone has any ideas for the next chapter and/or a new story title, let me know in a review. I'm also thinking about starting a yahoo group and post updates there so everyone knows when I've updated. If you think it's a good idea, or if you're interested, stick your email in a review. So, on with the story I guess.

* * *

**Chapter 8- The First Class**

As the class waited for their first instructions, Fred smiled nervously before starting.

"Hi everyone. If for some reason you don't know who I am, I'm Professor Fred. If anyone calls me Professor Weasley, I will hex you, or better yet, I'll have you test some of the products from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Does everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded, relieved that he didn't threaten to give them detention with Percy.

"Uh, Professor Fred?" asked Seamus, raising his hand at the same time.

"Yes Seamus?"

"Do you want us to take notes?" asked Seamus.

Fred looked at Hermione and then Seamus. "Do you spend a lot of time with Hermione, Seamus?"

"Um, no. Why do you ask?" asked Seamus nervously.

"Just trying to figure out if she was starting to rub off on you," Fred grinned.

"Haha, very funny," muttered Hermione.

"What was that Hermione? I don't think I heard you right," Fred said to her.

"Nothing Professor Fred," Hermione said sweetly.

"Any other questions?" he asked. "What is it Ron?"

"I have two questions. Why did Hermione write the notes? And why is Mum and George here?" Ron asked.

"To answer your first question, Hermione writes neater than I do. As for your second question, mum is here to watch my first class. As to why George is here, I really don't know. Just kidding George. I'll explain that at the end of class. And since Seamus mentioned notes, get out some parchment and a quill so that you can take some notes."

Fred walked over to his desk and picked up his notes and then walked over to his podium. Fred explained the notes and had Harry and Malfoy demonstrate the different curses as he went along.

"Does anyone have any questions or need anything explained about class? Lavender, you have a question?" Fred asked.

"Yes I do Professor Fred. Well, I have two questions. Why are Malfoy and Harry helping you again? And the second one is, um, if they're helping you how will they be able to go to class?" Lavender asked.

"Something must be in the pumpkin juice because I think Hermione is starting to rub off on people. Too bad she's not rubbing off on Ron." Fred waited until the class finished laughing before continuing. "But to answer your questions Lavender, defense against the dark arts was never my best class- charms and transfiguration were, so Dumbledore decided to have Harry and Malfoy help me so they can hex each other for instructional purposes. You know, since they don't get along. And to answer your second question, all of the teachers worked out a schedule so they can assist me in teaching and still go to class. Although I'm sure Hermione will tutor them as well. Does that answer your questions Lavender?"

"Yes it does Professor Fred," Lavender answered giving Hermione a knowing look.

"Any other questions?" Fred looked around and saw that no onehad their hand in the air. "Well, the reason why George is here is because we need to talk about the joke shop. We figured that Hogwarts would be a good place to figure out what products we should sell. That's one reason why I decided to teach this year, and because I miss Hogwarts. Someone has to liven up the school, right? So if anyone has any ideas or suggestions for products, just owl George or let me know before or after class."

The class nodded in agreement and started talking about how glad they were that Fred was back.

The bell rang and as everyone left, Fred called out, "No homework for today."


	9. A Talk With Hermione

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, this would be the sixth book, but since I don't own the world of Harry Potter, this is _not_ the sixth book.

**babyjayy:** Thanks!

**Author's Note:** I hope this chapter is a little longer than the rest. I'm going to try to make the chapters a little longer from now on. Please R/R! It is your friend. If anyone wants me to review any stories they've written, just let me know, and I'll review for you. Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 9- A Talk With Hermione**

_A few weeks later_

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room on a bright Saturday morning, trying to tutor Harry and Ron in charms. Hermione had been trying to tutor them for the last hour and a half, but with no success.

"I give up for now. Let's work on our potions essay," Hermione decided.

Ignoring the complaining from Harry and Ron, Hermione started to work on her essay.

"How's everything with Fred, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Everything's fine. I think Dumbledore knows about it because he keeps smiling at the two of us. I don't think anyone else knows except for the people that we've told, who all have promised to keep it a secret. Ron, stop making faces," Hermione said.

"Hermione, I have one question for you. Why did you pick Fred?" Ron asked.

"That's a good question Ron," Fred said, sitting down in a chair next to Hermione after giving her a big hug.

"Well, Fred is funny," Hermione started. "And he's smart. You just can't really tell because, he's well, Fred. Not to mention he can be sweet, if he wants to be. Does that answer your question Ron?"

"Yes, Hermione. So what are you doing in here Fred?" Ron asked.

"I need to borrow Hermione for a while because I have to talk to her," Fred answered.

"Right now?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes, right now Hermione," Fred told her patiently. "Don't change your clothes. You look fine. And, yes, 'Mione, I'm sure."

Hermione followedFredout of thecommon room, and ignored the looks that she was getting from the few people in the hallways.

* * *

When they finally reached their destination, Fred said, "Chicken wings" and led Hermione into his living quarters. They sat down on a couch, and Hermione looked at Fred nervously. 

"What did you want to talk about Fred? And why did you bring me here? Am I allowed to be in here?" she asked nervously.

"I wanted to talk to you because I'm worried about you Hermione. I brought you in here so that you don't have to worry about anyone else hearing the conversation. I'm not sure if you're allowed to be in here," Fred told her.

"Why would you be worried about me Fred?"

"Hermione, you're working too much and too hard. I want you to slow down a little. You barely eat, and you're always studying. I'm worried about you, not only as my student, but as my girlfriend, and my younger brother's best friend. Have Harry and Ron mentioned any of this to you?"

She shook her head.

"Well, Harry and Ron can be slow sometimes. I want you to go see Madam Pomfrey, Hermione."

"Why? I'm okay Fred. I don't need to see her. Nothing's wrong with me," Hermione insisted.

"I just want to make sure nothing's wrong Hermione. I'll go with you," Fred told her.

"You will?" she asked quietly, relieved Fred would help her.

"Of course Hermione."

They got up and walked towards the infirmary.

* * *

Once they got to the infirmary, Hermione finally admitted what was going on. Madam Pomfrey ordered Hermione to stay in the infirmary for a few days. 

"But what about my classes? I can't miss them!" Hermione started panicking at the thought of trying to make up potions.

"Don't worry Hermione. I'll get you your work, and I'll try to convince Snape to tutor you," Fred said.

Hermione, realizing that she would have to stay in here, gave up trying to convince Madam Pomfrey and Fred that she didn't have to stay there.

"I'll tell your professors why you're missing class. I'm sure most of them will understand. And I'll have Ginny get the things you need. What you _need_, not what you _want._ Okay Hermione?" Fred asked.

Hermione nodded her head before laying down on one of the beds, staring at the ceiling. Madam Pomfrey told Fred to leave so that Hermione could get some rest.


	10. What's Wrong With Hermione?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the world of Harry Potter, but I wish I did.

**padfootedmoony:** As for what's wrong with Hermione, you'll find out in this chapter.

**Katie C:** No, she's not pregnant. That never really occurred to me because it doesn't really sound like Hermione.

**Author's Note:** Please R/R! I like reviews because then I know if people are interested and if I know people are interested, then I will continue to work on the story. So please click on the pretty purple review button and review- flames are accepted. I also went back and made a few changes in the previous chapters. And check out my other story- it's called Have You Ever? It's Draco/Hermione, so if you want to read it, then go to my profile and you'll find it there.

* * *

**Chapter 10- What's Wrong With Hermione?**

Fred walked into the infirmary, carrying all of Hermione's homework with him. He set it down on the table, and started looking through Hermione's transfiguration homework. Fred planned on tutoring Hermione until she left the infirmary because he didn't really expect any of the other teachers to be able to tutor her.

"Fred, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"I brought you your homework. Snape's going to tutor you when you leave the hospital wing. He wasn't going to, but when I explained what was going on, he changed his mind. And I'll help you with everything else while you're in here."

"Thanks Fred," she whispered. "What about Ron and Harry? Do they know I'm in here?"

"I'm sure they'll somehow manage to figure it out. They were worried about you when you weren't in class. I'm sure they'll be here any minute looking for you."

Hermione smiled. "I don't want to tell them Fred. You know how they are, especially Ron."

Fred sighed. "You have to tell them Hermione. So they don't panic every time you have to come in here."

"What are you two talking about? Who would panic about 'Mione being in here, Fred?" asked Ron.

"I'll leave you two alone so you can talk about it."

"Don't forget about me," said Harry.

"Right. So the three of you can talk about it," Fred answered as he left.

* * *

"Why weren't you in class Hermione?" asked Harry, concerned about why she would miss class. 

"And who would panic about why you're in here?" Ron asked.

"You two would panic about me being in the hospital wing a lot," she told them.

"Why would we do that?"

"This summer I found out I had leukemia. I haven't been feeling that well lately, but I've been studying so much that I thought it was from stress, but it wasn't. You know how Fred said he had to talk to me? Well, he was worried that something was wrong and I realized what was wrong. That's why I'm in here. Because he wants Madam Pomfrey to keep an eye on me for a little bit. But Fred brought me my homework and he's going to tutor in everything except potions. Snape is going to tutor me in potions once I leave the hospital wing."

They looked at each other in shock. Well, Ron was more confused than shocked because he wasn't quite sure what Hermione had, while Harry was more shocked.

"Hermione, this is probably a stupid question, but what exactly is wrong with you?" asked Ron.

Hermione smiled. She had forgotten that Ron might not understand. "Leukemia is a type of cancer Ron. It attacks my blood cells."

"Oh. Will you be okay?"

"Yes Ron, I'll be okay."

"We'd better leave so Hermione can get some rest Ron," Harry said.

They said goodbye and Hermione closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep.


	11. Hermione Leaves the Infirmary

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, but if I ask JKR nicely, maybe she let me have some part of the Harry Potter world. I don't think that'll happen though, so I'm stuck writing this disclaimer.

**babyjayy:** I don't know if wizards can get leukemia, but since Hermione is a muggle-born witch, I'm assuming she'll still be able to get muggle diseases.

**s.s.harry: **It is very tragic. But Hermione will be okay.

**Mystery of the Night:** Hermione isn't going to die. I'm glad you like it.

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry for such a long wait but between AP/IB testing and senior year activities, I really haven't had a lot of spare time to write. But since I'm on break, I'll be updating more.

* * *

**Chapter 11- Hermione Leaves the Infirmary**

_One week later_

Hermione finally got to leave the infirmary after a week. Fred tutored her in everything except potions, and Professor Snape had agreed to tutor her in potions for the things that she missed while in the infirmary. Fred, Harry and Ron helped her carry her things to the Gryffindor common room and from there, Ginny, Lavender and Parvati carried Hermione's things into the dormitory for the 6th years. Hermione had asked Ron and Harry not to say anything because she didn't want it broadcast over the whole school. She knew her teachers wouldn't say anything, but she was a little unsure of telling Lavender and Parvati, since they did like to gossip. But surprisingly enough, they hadn't mentioned anything about her relationship with Fred. Maybe she could trust telling them. Hermione decided to tell them, just in case she felt sick again, so that they wouldn't panic. And since she was telling them and had told Ron and Harry, she might as well tell Ginny.

'In fact, I might as well tell the whole school. Or maybe not. Some of them probably won't understand. Especially the Slytherins,' Hermione thought.

"Hermione. Why were you in the hospital for a week?" asked Ginny, interrupting Hermione's thoughts.

"Um, well, I have cancer. It's called leukemia and basically it attacks my blood cells."

Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny stared at Hermione. They were surprised that Hermione was sick.

"It's a muggle disease," Hermione explained. "My doctor back home said I should be okay. Well, that's what he said over the summer."

"That's a relief," said Lavender.

"So you really will be okay?" asked Parvati.

"Yes, I'll be okay," answered Hermione.

"Good," replied Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum, what are you doing here?" asked Ginny.

"I came to check on Hermione. And your parents are worried about you Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I'll owl them later to tell them that I'm feeling better."

The girls had a nice visit with Mrs. Weasley, before Hermione excused herself to go to a make-up potions lesson.

* * *

"I see you're better Miss Granger." 

Hermione rolled her eyes. If I were sick, I'd still be in the hospital wing.

Snape gave Hermione the instructions on how to make the potion, knowing that she would know the history of the potion. Snape personally thought the girl was a know-it-all and should have been in Ravenclaw, but did feel bad that the girl was sick, even if she was in Gryffindor.

"Are you sure it's okay for you to be making potions Miss Granger?"

"Madam Pomfrey said it was okay. She even checked with a medi-wizard at St. Mungo's to make sure it was all right."

Hermione thought Snape was acting really odd, but decided it was because he didn't want to get blamed if she got sick while making any of the potions. Hermione even had time to work on a second potion after the first potion was finished. She gave Professor Snape the homework she did while in the hospital wing before going to the library to do some research. She saw Fred talking to George and assumed it was about the joke shop. Either that, or he wastelling George what was wrong with her. Buteither way, she didn't really want to know what they were talking about.

A few hours later, Harry and Ron tapped Hermione on the shoulder.

"It's time for dinner Hermione," Ron said.

"Okay, let me check out these two books first," she answered.

Madam Pince reluctantly let Hermione borrow the books, and they left for the Great Hall. She got smiles from Ginny, Lavender, Parvati and Neville.

Ginny had explained that she had told Neville why Hermione was in the hospital wing and that they wouldn't tell anyone the _real_ reason Hermione was in the hospital wing, except to say that she was sick, and that was all that Hermione had told them.

"Hermione, I'm glad to see that you're feeling better," said Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you Professor," Hermione replied, hoping that she wouldn't have to spend any more time in the hospital wing than necessary. Hermione watched Professor McGonagall walk up to the staff table and start talking to Professor Snape. Hermione sighed and was going to talk to Harry and Ron, but decided against it when she realized that they were talking about Quidditch. Instead she decided to talk to Ginny, Lavender and Parvati, having a whispered discussion about Hermione's trip to the hospital wing.

"Fred was so worried about you Hermione," Parvati whispered.

Ginny nodded. "Even though he knew you would be alright, he was still worried that you would feel sick again. It was really weird. It was a good thing Harry and Malfoy helped him teach class because he was all quiet for once."

Hermione looked up at Fred and smiled at him, hoping it would reassure him until she had a chance to talk to him about her illness. "I'm really surprised that no one else has figured out I'm dating Fred. I wonder if any of the teachers know that we're dating," Hermione whispered to her three friends. Lavender squealed and as Hermione, Ginny, and Parvati looked to see where Lavender was pointing, they saw Malfoy walk up to them and sit down.

"I don't think anyone has figured out that Perfect Granger is dating a Professor," Malfoy told the four girls.

They all stared at him, wondering how he had figured it out.

"How did you find that out Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Well, why else would he be so worried about you? Everyone knows you were in the hospital wing, but they all think he's worried about you because you're best friends with Ron and Ginny. I'll keep this secret safe as well as the real reason why you were in the hospital wing," Malfoy told them as heleftthe Gryffindor table and walked over to his Slytherin table.

"What was that all about?" asked Lavender quietly.

"More importantly, how did he know?" wondered Hermione.

"I told him about how you were sick Hermione," whispered Harry.

Hermione jumped and told Harry, "Don't scare me like that again Harry." Harry apologized before finishing what he was going to say.

"I think he figured out that you were dating Fred on his own Hermione because no one has said anything to him about it," Harry told her.

Hermione glanced at the Slytherin table. "I still can't help but think he's up to something."

As they all finished dinner, they left the table and started to walk to their common room before Hermione remembered that she need to talk to Fred.

"I'll be up in a while. I have to talk to Fred about something."

Everyone told her okay and as she started to walk back towards the Great Hall, she heard someone call her name.

"Oh, hi Fred. I was looking for you. I really need to talk to you about something," Hermione told him.

"Okay, I need to talk to you too Hermione. I have to tell you something really important," Fred told her.


	12. Poor Hermione

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writing this boring disclaimer that no one probably reads anyway.

**None: **I'm glad you like it. I will be updating more.

**DRUNKEN LANDLORD:** I hope you had a nice summer.

**Weasley's Girl-35:** You'll find out what Fred has to tell Hermione in this chapter.

**NeVeRmInD2:** Thanks for reviewing!

**I-AM-A-HARRYPOTTER-FANATIC:** Thanks! I'm glad you like it.

**Author's Note:** I'm really sorry for such a long update, and I know I said I would update more, but I've been really busy with school and I've had some personal problems, so I haven't had a chance to work on my stories. But now that things have calmed down, hopefully I'll be able to update more. I really mean it this time...

* * *

**Chapter 12- Poor Hermione**

'I don't really want to tell Hermione, especially since she hasn't been feeling well, but all the other teachers decided that it was best that I tell her. Poor Hermione,' thought Fred.

"Fred, can I talk first?"

Fred looked at Hermione, knowing that whatever she had to tell him wouldn't be as bad as the news he had for her.

"Well, Parvati said that you were really worried about me. I'll be okay Fred. Madam Pomfrey said I would. She even checked with a medi-witch to make sure I was okay. If I don't feel well, I will say something about it next time Fred. I promise. I just don't want you to worry about me."

"It's okay 'Mione," Fred answered.

"What did you have to tell me Fred?" asked Hermione.

"I have some really bad news for you. It's about your parents," he told her.

"Are they okay? Did something happen to them?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Fred took a deep breath before telling her. "I'm so sorry 'Mione, but Death Eaters went to your house and killed your parents."

Fred watched as Hermione started sobbing and he pulled her close, trying to comfort her but also letting her cry.

"Fred, what will happen to me? Who will take care of me?" cried Hermione.

"I was talking to Mum and she said you could stay with us. Your aunt in the states thought it would be best if you stayed with us. You'll still be able to see your Muggle doctor. One weekend, you'll be able to figure out what you want to keep and decide what you want to do with your house. She'll help you sort out all of the stuff," Fred replied.

"When will I be able to go to my house?" asked Hermione.

"I think the Ministry doing some sort of investigation and I think the muggle police are doing their own investigation. After they're done-and whenever you're ready- you'll be able to go home. Do you want me to go with you?" asked Fred.

Hermione nodded before she said, "Can I have some time alone Fred?"

"Sure Hermione."

Fred watched as Hermione left the empty classroom that they had been sitting in. He hoped that she would be alright because she had enough to worry about without her parents being killed by Death Eaters.

* * *

Hermione slowly walked back to Gryffindor tower. 

'This isn't fair. First I find out I have cancer, then I find out my parents were killed by Death Eater's. I wonder what's going to happen next,' Hermione thought.

"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.

"The Weird Sisters," replied Hermione as she slowly made her way into the common room. She knew that Harry and the rest of her friends would be waiting for her, but she didn't want to talk to them.

"Hermione, over here!" called Ron. Hermione sighed, knowing that she would have to tell them sooner or later and that sooner would probably be better than later.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" asked Lavender the second Hermione had walked over there.

"If Fred broke up with you, then I'll use a Bat-Bogey hex on him," Ginny said.

"Fred didn't break up with me," Hermione told them.

"Then what happened?" added Parvati.

"My parents were killed by Death Eaters. I'm really tired. I'd like to go up to bed if it isn't a problem," Hermione told them sadly.

They let Hermione go up to the girl's dormitory before they started whispering.

"Poor Hermione. I hope it doesn't make her leukemia worse," replied Harry.

"Where is she going to stay?" wondered Neville, who had stayed silent during the conversation.

"Maybe mum will let her stay with us," said Ginny.

"If Fred knew, why didn't he tell the rest of us?" asked Ron. "Ow! Why'd you hit me Ginny?"

"Ron, you are such an idiot. Don't you think Hermione should know if her parents are dead before he tells the rest of us?"

"Right, I knew that."

"Should one of us go up there and see if she's alright?" questioned Parvati.

"No," answered Neville. Everyone looked at Neville in surprise. "She probably wants to be alone right now."

"I guess you're right Neville," sighed Lavender.

Everyone stayed in the common room for a while before going up to bed. Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny checked on Hermione, who was already asleep. If only they knew what tomorrow would bring.


	13. Why Isn't There A Funeral?

**Disclaimer:** I'm sure by now that everyone knows I don't own anything in this story, except for the plot.

**Blue Pink Crystal:** Thanks! This chapter is definitely longer.

**memommy27:** The next day is a lot better. I'm glad you like my story.

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter. Please press the pretty purple review button. You know you want to review my story. And if nice people review my story, then I know I can finish writing this story. Flames are accepted.

* * *

**Chapter 13- Why Isn't There A Funeral?**

_The Middle of the Night_

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night, remembering only that Death Eaters had killed Fred in her nightmare.

'Why would they want to kill Fred?' Hermione thought. 'It just didn't seem like any old nightmare. Maybe I should tell Fred.'

Hermione got dressed, and quickly wrote a note to Lavender and Parvati saying she went to find Fred so she could talk to him. She quickly (and quietly) walked to the boys dormitory, hoping she could use Harry's Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map. She found them easily and left a note for Harry, explaining that she was using them to talk to Fred.

Hermione made her way into Fred's room and saw him sitting in front of his fireplace. She took off Harry's cloak and folded it as she walked over to Fred.

* * *

"Hi Fred," Hermione replied as Fred jumped and looked around. 

"Oh, it's just you Hermione."

"I'm sorry I scared you," Hermione apologized. "But I had to talk to you."

"It's okay. But do you have to talk to me right now?" he asked.

"I do. I had a nightmare-type thing. About you. It was about Death Eaters killing you. It reminded me of last year when Harry had that vision about the snake biting your father. But I was just a spectator, I think. That's all I remember. I thought I would tell you first before telling Dumbledore or McGonagall. Oh, and speaking of Death Eaters, I forgot to ask you something earlier. When is my parents funeral?"

"Well, we should probably tell Dumbledore. Kind of surprising you had the dream. Or vision, or whatever you want to call it. If what you were dreaming is really going to happen. But it could be because you're parents were killed and you're worried about that happening to me. Hermione, I didn't want to tell you this about your parent's funeral because you were upset, but..."

"There's more?" Hermione asked.

"Well, there is more. I thought I'd wait until you had calmed down a bit before telling you this. I didn't want to make it worse, you know, but when the Auror's went to your house, they couldn't find your parents bodies anywhere. I guess they searched the whole house and found no sign of the bodies," Fred answered.

"Why would they take the bodies for?" wondered Hermione.

"Probably so the Auror's or the Ministry couldn't figure out how they died. I guess we'd better go tell Dumbledore about your dream now," Fred decided.

"I guess you're right," Hermione sighed.

They made their way up to Dumbledore's office, running into Snape on the way, who seemed really suspicious as to why Fred was with a student, apparently wandering around the school in the middle of the night.

"Weasley, why are you wandering around the school in the middle of the night with Ms. Granger?"

"She had a vision, kind of like the one Harry lad last year, so we're going to tell Dumbledore," Fred answered.

Snape turned to Hermione, before saying, "Did you tell McGonagall?"

"No, it's about Fred, so I thought I should tell him first," Hermione answered.

"Right. And how does Granger know where your room is?" smirked Snape.

"Ron told me," Hermione said quickly. "Since Fred and Ron are brothers."

"Lemon socks."

"What on earth is lemon socks?" demanded Hermione.

"Dumbledore's password," answered Snape. "Try paying attention to where you're going Granger. And she's supposed to be the smart one of the trio."

"Right. I knew that," Hermione said. As she realized that Snape may have meant the last sentence as a compliment, she added, "Did you mean that as a compliment Professor Snape? That I'm the smart one of the trio?"

"Are you going to go in or not?" asked Snape impatiently, not bothering to answer Hermione's question.

Hermione nodded as she followed Fred into Dumbledore's office.

"Mister Weasley and Miss Granger, what brings you two in here?" asked Dumbledore.

"Go ahead and tell him, Hermione," prodded Fred.

Dumbledore and Snape listened to Hermione explain about the dream she had.

"I didn't tell Professor McGonagall about the dream yet. I thought I should tell Professor Fred first. And Ron told me where Fred's room was," Hermione added hastily.

"You say that it reminded you of the vision Harry had last year," Dumbledore said slowly as Hermione nodded her head.

"I wasn't sure if it was just a dream and that I was worried because my parents died or if it could really happen. I just remember that Fred died. I'm sorry I bothered you Professor Dumbledore," Hermione explained quietly.

"It's alright Hermione. I think that it has something to do with your parents. What that is, however, I do not know. I know that you're rather concerned and upset right now, that Death Eater's could kill someone else you care about. I will have help from all of the professor's to learn why this is happening," Dumbledore said kindly. "Professor Weasley, please take Miss Granger back to the Gryffindor Tower now."

As they were leaving, they heard Dumbledore call out, "Take good care of Hermione."

"I will," Fred called back.

"Fred, I think Snape's figured out that we're together."

"Where would you get an idea like that?" asked Fred.

"I don't know. It just seemed like he knew something was going on. Unless Malfoy told him. Probably wants to get me in trouble or something."

Fred made sure Hermione made it to Gryffindor safely before going back to his own room. As Hermione went up to her dorm, Hermione thought about what Dumbledore had said to her.

'It seems like he was hiding something. But maybe he didn't want to say anything until he was sure about whatever's going on,' Hermione thought to herself.

* * *

_A Few Hours Later_

Hermione had managed to fall asleep with no problems at all- no nightmares or visions. Hermione made her way down to breakfast, but didn't want to tell her friends about her nightmare- not yet anyway. Breakfast passed by uneventfully, except for a hug from Fred, and smiles from most of the staff, except for Snape, who smirked at her.

"Why'd Snape smirk at you?" asked Ron.

"No clue. I hope you did your History of Magic essay, Ron. And if you didn't, you're not copying off me."

The rest of her friends giggled, knowing how Ron liked to copy off Hermione's homework. Ron, however, looked unhappy, at that thought. "Of course I did it. I'm not stupid enough to do something that'll get me detention with Percy. I'd rather have detention with Filch."

"That's saying something Weasel," said Malfoy.

"What do you want?" inquired Hermione.

"Snape told me to tell you that he wants to talk to you after Potions today."

"Why does he want to talk to me for? And why couldn't he tell me?" asked Hermione, sounding surprised. 'I'm all caught up in potions, so it couldn't be that, unless I'm trouble for dating Fred, but _that_ wouldn't concern Snape.'

"He said that it was about something that happened last night and he didn't want to ruin his reputation by stopping at the Gryffindor table," Malfoy told her.

"Last night? Wha- Oh. I get it now. Okay. You can leave now," Hermione said. 'Snape must know something.'

Hermione excused herself and ran to the library, leaving everyone really confused.

"I'll explain later," she called as she left.


	14. Talking to Snape

**Disclaimer: **I'm sure you've figured out by now that the only thing I own is the plot and anything I make up.

**Blue Pink Crystal:** I'm really glad you liked the chapter.

**memommy27:** You'll find out this chapter.

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter. Please press the pretty purple review button. I do accept flames, constructive criticism, whatever you feel like putting in a review. If anyone wants me to review one of their stories, put it in a review.

* * *

**Chapter 14- Talking to Snape**

Hermione went straight to the library and right to the potions section. She grabbed a few books and started looking through them, wondering if Snape knew something and if it involved potion making of some sort. She decided not to check out any books until she knew what she was dealing with, but did return a few books to Madam Pince, who happily took them back. Class passed by uneventfully, unless you consider Neville's cauldron melting for the 6th time that year eventful. Once class was over, Hermione waved her friends ahead, made sure she had all of her things, and slowly walked up to Snape's desk.

"Miss Granger, I need you to help me make a very complicated potion- it will take about two months. It's English translation is 'The Truth of Love.' You can look up the potion's history andother information about itin the library. I believe it is in a book called _Ancient Magic and Potions._ Dumbledore believes that there might be a prophecy concerning you, your parents and Fred. Any questions?" asked Snape.

"Professor, why did you pick me to help you?" questioned Hermione.

"For two reasons. The first reason is that one of the two people taking the potion has to help make it and, quite frankly, I don't really trust Fred Weasley making such a complicated potion. The other reason is that Fred told me you would like to teach potions one day. Is that correct?"

"Yes Professor. But why is that one of the reasons I'm helping you?"

"Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore have agreed to let you be my assistant," responded Snape.

Hermione was surprised to hear that Snape wanted _her_ to be his assistant- why a Gryffindor?

"I can really do that?" Hermione asked.

"That's what I just said Miss Granger," smirked Snape. "Maybe you need to stop thinking about your relationship with your best friend's older brother."

"How did you know about that?" stuttered Hermione.

"Why else would Dumbledore want me to make a complicated love potion?"

Hermione muttered something about not knowing and that she would like to be his assistant before Snape gave her a late pass to none other than Fred's class.

"Be back here at 7 tonight," Snape said as Hermione left.

* * *

_Fred's Class_

Hermione ran to DADA, but slowed down once she got to the door. Everyone turned to look at her, with her friends trying to figure out why Snape had kept her so late, and the rest of the class trying to figure out why Hermione was even late in the first place.

"Sorry Professor. Snape kept me a little late. Here's my pass," she said, giving him a pass before sitting in her seat.

"It's alright. Today we're going to talk about some curses and spells to protect yourself from Death Eater's or anyone else that might be...trying to attack you. With Lord Voldemort returning, it is important to know how to defend yourself."

Fred went over different curses and had Malfoy and Harry show them to the class before he had them practice on pillows that he had borrowed from Flitwick. Hermione found it hard to concentrate on class. She had a feeling that Fred would probably have at least one class on how to protect yourself from Death Eater's- she just wished it wasn't right now.

"Good job 'Mione. Can you just try to pay attention a little more?" prompted Fred.

"Sorry. I just can't seem to concentrate," she whispered.

"I know. Dumbledore and Snape explained the potion to me this morning. This lesson wasn't timed that well, but I want everybody to be at least somewhat protected if they get attacked."

"It's alright Fred."

Fred got up and started walking around the class, checking to see if anyone needed help. He spent the rest of the time trying to help Ron, who couldn't seem to get some of the curses right. He was quite relieved when class was over and told Harry and Hermione to help Ron.

* * *

Classes were finally over for the day and as the trio made their way to dinner, Hermione finally explained what was going on. Ron and Harry, however, couldn't get over the fact that Hermione wanted to teach potions _and_ that she had agreed to be Snape's assistant. 

"Why does it have to be potions?" complained Ron.

"I like potions. It's fun," Hermione explained.

"You're crazy 'Mione!" exclaimed Ron.

"Please don't start fighting," added Harry.

"Why'd you go to the library again?" wondered Ginny, who had somehow managed to catch up with them.

"To find a book," Hermione replied.

"What for?"

"A potion I'm helping Snape with. I couldn't find it," Hermione said. Dumbledore motioned for Hermione to come up to the staff table, so she went up there as her friends sat down.

"I understand you'll be needing this book," Dumbledore said as he gave Hermione a copy of _Ancient Magic and Potions_. She thanked Dumbledore and walked back to her friends. She started to look for the potion and once she found it, she started reading, taking time to eat and explain to Ginny what was going on.

"What time do you have to be in the dungeons?" wondered Harry.

"7. I don't know how long it will take, so if I'm not there after a few hours, don't wait up for me."

Before anyone had a chance to say anything else, Dumbledore was standing up, getting the attention of everyone in the hall.

"I would like to introduce our new potions assistant," Dumbledore started. He let everyone whisper for a minute before continuing. "Our new potions assistant is none other than Hermione Granger."

Hermione was trying hard not to laugh at the expressions on her fellow classmates faces, especially the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. She did glance up at the staff table, noting that the teachers must have known because they didn't look all that surprised. Fred, McGonagall, and especially Snape and Dumbledore, all looked amused at the reaction of the students. She wasn't surprised, given that Snape had hated the Gryffindors, especially Harry, Ron, and herself, but still thought it was somewhat amusing. Everyone finally started getting up and leaving the Great Hall, buzzing about why a Gryffindor was an assistant to the Slytherin Head of House.

"I don't blame them for thinking Snape has cracked," Ron laughed. "I know I thought the same thing..."

"I think Dumbledore and Fred must have talked him into it. And McGonagall probably helped them too," Hermione responded as they walked up to the Gryffindor Tower. Hermione wandered around the common room before going down to the dungeons to help Snape.


	15. Starting the Potion

**Disclaimer:** Please don't sue me for not owning Harry Potter.

**Author's Note: **Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please review my story. You can even flame me if you want.

* * *

**Chapter 15- Starting the Potion**

Hermione finally arrived at the dungeons and walked into her potions class, where Snape was already waiting.

"I assume you've read up on the potion," Snape replied.

"Of I course I have," Hermione said indignantly. "This potion will determine the truth of my relationship with Fred. I still don't get what this has to do with Voldemort killing my parents and having a dream that Death Eater's killed Fred."

"I don't either Miss Granger. Why don't we get started on the potion," suggested Snape.

They started working on the potion- Snape was cutting up some sort of dried root. It looked like roses to Hermione, who was skinning some shrivelfig. Once they finished that, they put them in the cauldron and let it simmer for 20 minutes.

"It didn't say this in the book, but it seems like it's a combination of a truth potion and a love potion," Hermione commented thoughtfully.

"It is," Snape confirmed. "It's a very powerful potion."

"We don't need to add anything for a few more days, but I want you to come back tomorrow at 7 to help me grade essays that the first years were assigned," Snape told Hermione as she gathered the few things that she brought with her.

She nodded her head to indicate that she heard what Snape had said. As Hermione walked up to Gryffindor tower, she checked her watch and noticed she had been in the dungeons for two hours.

* * *

Hermione had decided to go see Fred and find out if he knew anything. She went to his living quarters. 

"Hi Hermione. What are you doing here?" Fred asked curiously.

"Hi Fred. Has Dumbledore told you anything else about why Snape and I have to make the potion?" she inquired.

"No, but if he does, you'll be the first person I tell."

"Good. Do you know anything about the potion Fred?"

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me right now," he smiled.

"Well, it's a combination of a love potion and a truth potion. It determines how true our love is," Hermione explained.

"Oh."

"I think Dumbledore knows something. Maybe our relationship has something to do with my parent's being killed and their bodies being taken..." Hermione wasn't sure how to finish her sentence, but when she noticed Fred was looking at her funny, she decided that maybe finishing her sentence wasn't such a good idea.

"Why are so worried Hermione?" Fred asked.

"I'm just scared something bad is going to happen.," Hermione replied. She looked at her watch, and told Fred, "I'd better get up to bed."

Fred nodded and gave her hug, while telling Hermione, "It's going to be okay Hermione. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Thanks Fred."

* * *

Hermione was bombarded with questions from the moment she walked into the common room. She answered as many as she could before she finally managed to reach the table where Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, and Neville were sitting. She explained the potion to Lavender, Parvati and Neville, before explaining the general idea of what the potion did. The girls went to bed while Harry, Ron and Neville played Exploding Snap.

* * *

Hermione woke up to find McGonagall standing over her, looking very concerned. 

"What's wrong Miss Granger?" asked McGonagall.

"Someone's looking for me. I think it's a Death Eater. But no one's looking for Fred," Hermione said in a rush.

Hermione had to go see Professor Dumbledore for the second time in as many nights; she had noticed the look of fear on Lavender and Parvati's face. Hermione just wanted life to go back to normal.

* * *

"I saw that a Death Eater was looking for me, but they weren't looking for Fred," Hermione told Dumbledore tiredly. 

"I want you to move into Fred's living quarters immediately. I don't think very many people will be able to find you there," Dumbledore told her. "I am trying to find out if there is a prophecy concerning you. Once I find out any information, I will tell you and Fred immediately."

Hermione nodded, too tired to speak.

"You may go now," Dumbledore said quietly.

Professor McGonagall walked Hermione back to Gryffindor, where she packed all her things with the help of Lavender, Parvati and Ginny. McGonagall helped her bring her things to her new residence in Hogwarts.

"What am I going to do Fred?" wailed Hermione. "If people find out that I'm staying with you, then they'll think I'm a slut."

"People are stupid if they tell you that Hermione," Fred told her gently. "Besides, Dumbledore must think our relationship is important if he's having you and Snape work on a complicated love potion."

"I guess you're right," she sniffed.

"You'll be able to floo directly to the Gryffindor common room. But you might want to warn people before you do that. Might surprise people if you just come out of a fireplace."

Hermione smiled at the thought of herself coming out of a fireplace. At least Fred could always make her feel better.

"Hermione, it's late. You should be getting some sleep."

"Alright," she agreed as she walked to her new room. Fred had already helped her unpack and had shown her where his room was in case she needed him.

"Night 'Mione."

"Night Fred."

Hermione hoped that Dumbledore would figure out what was going on soon- before anything else happened to someone that she cared about.


	16. Grading Essays With Snape

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything Harry Potter related. I only own the plot and anything I make up.

**reihino2003: **Thanks!

**TyBass31: **Thanks!

**Blue Pink Crystal:** I'm sorry I confused you, but thanks for letting me know. I added a part in this chapter about what happened, so I hope that helps.

**hilaryx31: **Thanks. I'm glad you liked it.

**Author's Note: **If anyone gets confused by anything in the story, it's alright to point it out. I sometimes forget that it makes sense to me, but might not make sense to the reader. But anyway, here's the next chapter. Please review my story. Flames are accepted.

* * *

**Chapter 16- Grading Papers with Snape**

_The Next Day_

Hermione walked into the Great Hall, knowing that Lavender and Parvati had most likely told Harry, Ron, and Ginny what had happened that night. She had no idea if Neville did. She'd have to wait and see if heknew. Harry and Ron had seen her come in, so they waved her over to a spot that had been saved for her.

"Hermione, what happened last night?" whispered Parvati so no one could hear her.

"Well, I was having a nightmare that a death eater was looking for me."

"It was scary," added Lavender. "She kept crying in her sleep and she kept tossing and turning. Parvati and I couldn't get her to wake up, so Parvati went to get McGonagall."

Hermione looked around to make sure that the few people who were there weren't listening before she said anything.

"I'm not going to be staying in the Gryffindor Tower anymore. Dumbledore moved somewhere else for my own safety. "I'll tell you later where I'm staying, but promise me you won't tell anyone."

Her friends promised they wouldn't say anything- they just wanted Hermione to be safe.

"Hermione, could you please come up to the staff table for a moment?" asked Professor McGonagall politely.

"Of course Professor," Hermione replied. She hadn't noticed McGonagall until she had said something, but Hermione hoped McGonagall hadn't heard any part of the conversation Hermione had with her friends. She followed her teacher up to the staff table, where the rest of the staff were waiting.

"Hermione, with all the events that have been going on recently, I don't want you to go anywhere by yourself. A teacher will escort you to all your classes. If a teacher can't be with you at anytime, I want you to have a friend with you. It is important that someone is with you at all times. Do you understand that?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

When Hermione nodded, Dumbledore let her go back to the Gryffindor table. She told her friends (including Neville) what Dumbledore told her. Dumbledore reminded everyone to have constant vigilance, which most people listened to, but seemed to ignore it since they knew Voldemort was back. Everyone started eating, still talking about Hermione being the potions assistant.

* * *

_In Charms_

Hermione had convinced everyone to finish the conversation in charms during breakfast since Charms was generally noisy and no one would overhear their conversation.

"Where are you staying?" Harry said halfway through Charms.

"With Fred."

"Why with him?" wondered Ron.

"Dumbledore said so, that's why," Hermione replied. "I think being with Snape would be really obvious since I'm his assistant. And Dumbledore said that people might not find me if I'm with Fred. But if people know that I'm friends with you Ron, then that might be the first place they look. But hopefully it'll be safe for now."

"Good thing people don't know you two are dating," commented Neville.

Hermione nodded and then gasped. "Malfoy!"

"What about him?" asked Lavender, who had been listening rather quietly to this conversation, as was Parvati.

"I just realized, he might know something. I mean, his dad was a death eater. Well, his dad's in Azkaban now, but he does hang around with people who could be future death eaters. He's probably heard all sorts of thing from his friends."

"You're right Hermione," said Parvati.

"I'll talk to him after DADA," Hermione said excitedly. "Bell rang."

As they left Charms, Flitwick called out to Hermione, "Will you be alright Miss Granger?"

Hermione stopped, turned around, and said, "Yes Professor. My friends are with me."

Flitwick told them to hurry up and get to their next class.

* * *

Fred had taken Hermione to the dungeon's, carrying some of his essays. 

"Hello Professor Snape," Hermione said.

"Hi Severus," grinned Fred.

"What are you doing here Weasley?" demanded Snape.

"Grading papers while I wait for Hermione," he answered.

Hermione listened to Snape explain his grading requirements. He wanted her to make corrections in the essays when necessary and to be fair and honest while grading them. He didn't want her to be too easy on the students.

"I understand Professor, really, I do," Hermione said as she started grading the stack of essays Snape had given her.

"Professor Snape, I have a question about Malfoy."

Fred's head snapped up from the essay he was grading, as did Snape's.

"What do you mean Miss Granger?"

"Well, do you think Malfoy has heard anything from the Slytherins about Death Eater attacks or Voldemort's plans? Since some of them most likely have parents that are Death Eaters, then their parent's might have mentioned something to them," Hermione explained.

"I never thought of that. I'll have to ask him about it. If I find out anything from him, I'll let you know."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Snape grumbled.

* * *

The rest of the evening passed by uneventfully. Snape let Hermione leave after about 2 hours. He thanked Hermione for helping grade the essays and Fred for being quiet and not playing any practical jokes. 

"I'll always be a practical joker. Just not while I'm teaching. But we could use some laughs around here," Fred commented dramatically as they walked into their common room.

"Just don't make it look like you did it. I don't want you fired," Hermione said.

"Who, me? Get fired? Right Hermione," he said as he went to bed. "Don't stay up too late doing homework."

"I won't. Night Fred."

"Good night, my dear."

Hermione rolled her eyes at that comment, grateful that everything seemed to be going back to normal.


	17. Days Go By

**Disclaimer:** How many times to I actually have to write out the fact that I don't own the world of Harry Potter?

**Ron's SweetHart:** I'm glad you like it. I have another story that's Draco/Hermione. Just go to my profile and you'll find it there.

**Blue Pink Crystal:** You can say that you like a chapter as many times as you want. I think that Snape must like Hermione (at least a little), if she's his assistant.

**Author's Note:** Well, here's the next chapter. I hope everyone likes it.

* * *

**Chapter 17- Days Go By**

The weeks went by with nothing bad happening- no one died, no one was attacked, Hermione had no more nightmares or visions. Life had gone back to normal for the moment. Hermione learned that Draco knew nothing about any Death Eaters planning any attacks but promised that he would keep listening for any hints about what would happen.

* * *

At that moment (a Saturday afternoon), Hermione was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with a few of her friends. She had been there since after breakfast. Parvati was somewhere with her sister Padma and Neville was nowhere to be seen. 

"Why haven't you been allowed to go to your house again?" asked Ron.

"Ron, I've told you this I don't know how many times before," Hermione replied. "Dumbledore thinks that Death Eaters might be watching the house. He wants to make sure its safe before I go over there."

"But you have to get your stuff sooner or later," commented Ginny, who was working on a charm's essay.

"I know," Hermione sighed. "But I don't want to go until it's safe. I don't want someone attacking me."

Lavender, who was working on her potions essay said, "You're lucky. At least you don't have to do the essays for Snape. What do you do to help Snape anyway?"

"Help him grade essays usually. But I'm not allowed to grade any essays from anybody in the Gryffindor house. Sometimes I have to answer questions about the potions," Hermione said. "And we work on the special thing for Dumbledore."

"You must hate having someone with you all the time," said Harry.

"Of course I hate it. Would you like having someone be with you all the time so that no one tries to attack you?"

"No 'Mione," answered Ron before Harry could say anything.

"I'm changing the subject now," announced Lavender. "What's Fred doing today?"

"How am I supposed to know?" demanded Hermione. "I've been sitting in here with you guys almost all morning."

"I thought he would have told you," said Lavender.

"How could he tell me if I barely saw him? Anyway, Lavender, he doesn't tell me what he's doing every second of the day."

"At least the teachers have stopped talking to you about something every few minutes," Harry said.

Hermione nodded, and was about to say something when Fred appeared in the Gryffindor common room.

"'Mione, Dumbledore said he wants to talk to you again. Something about going to your parents house."

"Okay. I'll talk to everyone later," Hermione said as she gathered all of her things. Her friends waved to her as she followed Fred to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

"Reese's Pieces." 

The gargoyle opened and Hermione walked into Dumbledore's office holding Fred's hand.

"Miss Granger, Fred, please sit down."

Dumbledore waited as Hermione and Fred settled into their chairs.

"I have just heard from an auror that your house is now safe to go in. I convinced the minister to send over a few auror's to make sure that there were no death eater's at your house."

"Would it be alright if I went tomorrow?" inquired Hermione.

"Of course. I don't know if death eater's will come back to your house, but if they do, then I believe that you should go to your house and get your things as soon as possible. Tonks, Lupin, Moody, Mrs. Weasley, and Fred will be going with you."

"Okay Professor. Have you learned anything about a prophecy yet?"

"Not yet. I believe that I am getting closer to finding one. Do you have any other questions, Hermione? What about you Fred?"

Hermione and Fred said that they didn't have any more questions, so Dumbledore dismissed them.

* * *

"Dumbledore has some odd passwords," commented Fred. 

"Reese's Pieces are good. Maybe we can get some tomorrow."

"I don't know about Muggle candy Hermione."

"It's good. Is Harry helping you much?"

"He is. At least it's not Ron."

"Good point. Snape's being so nice to me."

"Well, you _are_ his assistant. I heard that you're the first assistant he's had, so I guess he doesn't want to make you mad or anything."

"Point taken. Malfoy's being nice too."

"I'm sure he has his reasons 'Mione."

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione gasped.

"What is it?"

"We're 10 minutes late for dinner."

Hermione dropped her potions book in her room before running to the Great Hall.

* * *

Harry, Ginny and Ron had noticed that Fred and 'Mione were missing. 

"Dumbledore looks worried," said Ron.

"What'd you expect Ron?" asked Ginny. "The two people Dumbledore doesn't want to be missing aren't here."

"What's that noise?" asked Harry.

"What noise Harry?"

"Never mind, it's just 'Mione and Fred."

"Where were you?" demanded Ron. "What were you two doing?"

"Sorry, we were talking and lost track of time," Hermione explained. "Listen, I'm going to my parent's house tomorrow morning. Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Mrs. Weasley and Moody are going with me. Dumbledore thinks it's safe for now, but he doesn't know if Death Eater's are going to go back or not so I have to go as soon as possible."

"Oh," said Ron.

"I hope it goes well," replied Ginny.

"Me too, Ginny, me too."


	18. Finally Allowed to Go Home

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in the Harry Potter world.

**Always0o0Dreaming:** Thanks. I'm glad you like it.

**Blue Pink Crystal:** I get what you're talking about. I had a couple of author's notes that were completely separate from all of the chapter, so it messed up the numbering.

**Author's Note:** Here's a long chapter. Enjoy. Please read and review. Flames are accepted.

* * *

**Chapter 18- Finally Allowed to Go Home**

Hermione woke up the next morning, ready to go home and get her things. After she got dressed, she stuck her wand in her coat and sat in the front of the fireplace, reading a potions book while she waited for Fred. When Fred finally came down to the common room, Hermione couldn't help but laugh at his appearance- a plaid flannel shirt with green sweatpants.

"What's so funny?" demanded Fred.

"You," gasped Hermione. "You are so not going out like that."

"Well, what are you going to do about it 'Mione?"

"I'm going to find you something else to wear."

Fred agreed to show her where his closest was; once she got to his closest, Hermione started looking through his clothes, finally settling on a pair of jeans and a black shirt.

"That's much better," she said after Fred had changed.

"Do you think we can get Reese's Pieces?"

"I can try. I'm sure Dumbledore will want some muggle candy anyway."

"Okay."

* * *

They walked down to the Great Hall, where they were seen by Ginny, Harry and Ron. Hermione told them about Fred's clothing disaster, and when they started laughing, Fred glared at them. He stomped angrily up to the staff table while they sat at Gryffindor table. 

"When is Lupin and everyone coming?" asked Harry.

"After breakfast, I think. Why?"

"So I can say hi."

"Okay."

After breakfast was over, Hermione stood on the steps waiting with Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred, Percy, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape. While waiting for Lupin, Tonks, Moody and Mrs. Weasley, Hermione decided to teach Fred, Ron, Ginny, and Percy how to do the electric slide.

"But Professor Snape, you have to learn how to do the electric slide!" exclaimed Hermione.

"I will do no such thing. I have absolutely no use for silly muggle dances," Snape commented dryly.

"But you have to try Professor. Please," whined Hermione.

"I give up. This is the only time you'll teach me this dance, or any other other muggle dance for that matter,and if anybody sees me doing this, it's all your fault."

Hermione agreed to this and started to teach her group the dance again when Lupin and Tonks walked in.

"Remus, Tonks," mumbled Snape, who had stopped dancing when they walked in. He was apparently embarrassed that they had seen him do the electric slide.

"The electric slide, Severus?" asked Tonks.

"It's all Hermione's fault. She made me," Snape said while glaring at Hermione.

Snape was so busy glaring at Hermione that no one had noticed Mrs. Weasley and Moody walk in.

"What did you do, Hermione dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I made him do the electric slide," Hermione said sweetly. Noticing that Mrs. Weasley looked a little confused (as did Lupin), Hermione explained that it was a muggle dance.

"Severus, out of curiosity, why would you listen to Hermione?" asked Lupin.

"Hermione actually has quite a bit of influence over Severus. He, of course, doesn't want to lose his potions assistant," Dumbledore answered.

"That's wonderful Hermione!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, giving Hermione a big hug.

"Molly, I think you can let go now," Lupin said. Once Mrs. Weasley let go, Lupin asked, "Why potions, Hermione?"

"I like potions. It's fun."

"Let's talk about this later," growled Moody.

Dumbledore wished them good luck and told them to get him some muggle candy as they went to Hogsmeade so they could take the Knight Bus.

* * *

They arrived at Hermione's house after a somewhat bumpy ride on the Knight Bus. 

"What do you want us to do Hermione?" asked Tonks, who had, amazingly enough, not knocked anything over yet.

"I don't think my aunt's been here yet, so I think we should probably clean out the kitchen before going through the rest of the house to sort out what I want."

Everyone went to the kitchen, except for Moody, who was on the lookout for Death Eater's.

Everybody except Hermione was allowed to use magic, so Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, and Fred magically cleaned the counters, the windows and the table, while Hermione and Tonks cleaned out the refrigerator.

They started out in Hermione's parents room, where Hermione got her mother's wedding dress, some pictures, and some of her mom's jewelry. They left everything in a pile on the bed before going to Hermione's room, which proved to be the most difficult since Hermione wanted to take a lot of her stuff.

"Hermione, are you sure you want some of your muggle things?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes. I know that some of my things won't work at Hogwarts, but Dumbledore did say he would try to figure out a way to have them work," Hermione explained. It took Hermione an hour to figure out what she wanted to bring with her to Hogwarts before they went through the rest of the house.

"Do you have any boxes here Hermione?" inquired Tonks.

"No, but we have a lot of suitcases and trunks."

Lupin and Fred helped Hermione get some of the trunks and suitcases and put a couple in her parent's old room and the rest in her room. Moody was still on the lookout for Death Eaters so Mrs. Weasley and Lupin were in Hermione's parents room while Tonks and Fred were with Hermione in her room. Since everyone was using magic to pack (except for Hermione) the packing didn't take that long.

Everything and everyone was outside, when Hermione remembered that Dumbledore want muggle candy. Hermione went back inside to get muggle money before going to the store.

* * *

Moody, Mrs. Weasley and Lupin stayed at Hermione's house while Tonks and Fred went with Hermione. 

"Muggles eat this stuff?" said Fred.

"Yes Fred," Hermione replied. "But you should be careful of what you say. We don't want people looking at us weird."

"Sorry."

"Too bad Dumbledore didn't say what kind of candy he wanted," Tonks commented.

"Well, we do know he likes Lemon Drops. He does ask people if they want one all the time."

After about fifteen minutes, they walked back to Hermione's house with Lemon Drops, Reese's Pieces, Skittles and M&M's. They were going back on the Knight Bus, which was a bumpier ride than when they had gone to Hermione's house.

When they got back, the same group was waiting for them. Hermione thanked Tonks, Lupin, Moody and Mrs. Weasley for helping, gave Dumbledore his candy and unpacked her stuff before going to the kitchens to eat since she, Fred, Ginny, Ron and Harry had missed dinner.


	19. Hermione's Prophecy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in the Harry Potter realm.

**Michelle:** I'm not quite sure what you meant...unless you're implying that my fic is, well, cheesy. But thanks for reviewing anyway!

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's been about a week since my last update, but I've had a lot of homework. -stupid college professors- But anyway, here's the next chapter. Don't forget to read and review- flames are accepted.

* * *

**Chapter 19- Hermione's Prophecy**

It was the first day of Christmas break and Hermione was in the dungeons working on the potion with Snape.

"How long until it's finished?" asked Hermione.

"We have a week. We don't need to add anything until Christmas Eve. After that, we leave it alone for a day, and then you and Fred will be able to take it."

"Okay. I'll tell Fred later."

About twenty minutes later, they added the last of the boomslang, and stirred the potion. Snape walked Hermione back to her room, where Dumbledore was waiting for her.

"Hello, Hermione, Severus," Dumbledore said. "I have some important news for you."

* * *

"What's going on Albus?" Snape demanded. 

"I have learned that there is a prophecy. Voldemort believes that Hermione is becoming a very powerful witch. He thinks that by killing those that Hermione loves, she will go over and join his side."

"But I would never do that!" exclaimed Hermione. "Anyway, I'm a muggle-born witch. I don't know why he would want me, no matter how powerful I am."

"We know that," Fred told her. "What does the prophecy say?"

"Right. The part of the prophecy that I heard says that Hermione will help Harry defeat Voldemort but that Voldemort has to kill her parents first," Dumbledore explained. "I have not yet heard the other part, so I don't know why he had to kill your parents, Hermione."

"What does the potion have to do with all of this?" asked Snape impatiently.

"I am not sure how important the potion is, but I do have a theory."

"What's that theory?" asked Fred curiously.

"I believe that the love Fred has for Hermione will help Hermione help Harry defeat Voldemort. But we first have to determine how true their love is."

"Are you going to tell Harry this, Professor?" asked Hermione quietly.

"I thought that it would be better if you told him, since he is one of your best friends. He should hear it from you," Dumbledore answered.

"Okay. I'll tell him."

"You may tell him now, if you wish."

Hermione nodded and got up, Fred holding her hand while leading her to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

"Hi Hermione," said Harry, who was playing wizard's chess with Ron. To both Fred and Hermione, it looked like Harry was losing again. 

"Hi Ron. Hi Harry," Hermione said, sitting down next to them while Fred went to talk to Ginny.

"What's wrong Hermione?" asked Harry worriedly.

"Well, I was just in Dumbledore's office. There's a prophecy that says I'm going to help you defeat Voldemort, but Dumbledore hasn't heard the part about why Voldemort killed my parents. And Dumbledore thinks that the love that Fred has for me is going to help, but first we have to take the potion," Hermione told them.

"That's weird. That you have your own prophecy," Ron remarked, having already forgotten about the game of wizard's chess he had just been playing.

"Did Dumbledore say anything else to you?" asked Harry curiously.

"He did. He said that Voldemort believes I am becoming a powerful witch and that by killing the people that I care about, I'll go over to his side."

"But that'd never happen!" exclaimed Ginny, who had just walked over.

"What'd Fred want?" asked Ron.

"He wanted to talk to me," Ginny said. "But he only ended up talking about the joke shop. I tuned him out."

"That's not nice Ginny," Fred admonished. Ginny stuck her tongue out at Fred, who glared at her and mumbled something about detention with Percy.

"Is anyone in your family coming for Christmas?" asked Hermione.

"Mom said that she and George will try to come by, if Dumbledore says it's okay. Dad, Bill, and Charlie aren't sure if they can come. But if they can't come on Christmas, maybe we can meet them in Diagon Alley."

"It would be really cool if we could do that," commented Harry.

"Let's ask him at dinner," suggested Ginny.

"It's time for dinner right now!" exclaimed Ron happily.

Harry and Ron ran into the Great Hall, while Fred walked behind Ginny and Hermione. There were only a few other people besides the teachers- Parvati and Padma were there, as were Lavender, Neville, Malfoy, and a few other Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Slytherins.

"When should we ask Dumbledore?" asked Ginny.

"After dinner. Unless Fred asks him first," Hermione decided. No one was even listening as they were either eating or having their own conversations and weren't paying any attention to what Hermione and Ginny had decided.

* * *

Dinner was finally over when Dumbledore called them over (Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione) up to the staff table. 

"Fred has asked me for my permission for his family to come over for Christmas. I have decided that they may come for Christmas and may stay here at Hogwarts for the rest of the winter holiday," Dumbledore said.

They thanked Dumbledore and went up to the owlery (Fred and Percy too) so that they could send a note to Arthur, Molly, and George. Percy wrote the note, which basically stated that Dumbledore would let them-even Bill and Charlie- stay at Hogwarts for the holiday.

"When they come, we should greet them by doing the electric slide!" exclaimed Fred.

"I'll try to convince Snape to do the electric slide with us," giggle Hermione. "I hope they'll answer soon."

"I'm sure they will," Percy assured her.

"In any case, it should be an interesting vacation," stated Fred.

Everyone agreed and went to their rooms, hoping that the rest of the Weasley clan would be able to stay for the entire holiday.


	20. Christmas Eve

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, because if I did, I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer...

**Blue Pink Crystal:** Thanks!

**CrazyCruzet212:** Thanks for pointing out that they haven't kissed yet. They won't in this chapter, but they will in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for such a long update! I've been really busy, and since I have finals in a month, I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update. But I'll try to update as much as I can. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Don't forget to read and review and that I accept flames.

* * *

**Chapter 20- Christmas Eve**

"Where are you two going?" demanded Mrs. Weasley, who had come to Hogwart's a few days ago. Arthur, George, Bill and Charlie wouldn't come until later that evening.

"Mom, we have a meeting with Snape, Dumbledore, and McGonagall about the potion," Fred told her.

"I'll come with you," Molly replied.

"You don't need to do that Mrs. Weasley. We really appreciate it, but there will be a lot going on. Why don't you make sure that everything is in order?" suggested Hermione. Dumbledore had added several rooms to Fred's quarters so that the rest of his family wouldn't have to stay in the Gryffindor tower.

"Alright," Molly sighed.

Fred and Hermione walked to Snape classroom, where Hermione and Snape would added the last part of the potion (a hair from both Hermione and Fred) after Dumbledore explained some things to them.

* * *

They walked into the potion's classroom and saw that Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape were waiting for them. 

"Hello Hermione. Hello Fred," Dumbledore said happily. They said hello and smiled at McGonagall, who was glaring at Snape for rolling his eyes at Dumbledore's apparent happiness.

"The potion is almost ready, isn't it Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Really Albus? Whatever gave you that idea?" Snape said sarcastically. "But yes, it is almost ready. Hermione and Fred just need to add a hair to the potion. We need to stir the potion and leave it alone until tomorrow, when they will be able to take it."

"On Christmas, Severus?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes, on Christmas. Is there anyone else who is confused about something?" Snape said.

Nobody answered, so Dumbledore jumped in with his own comments.

"This potion is an interesting one. A white light will surround the two people who are taking it if they have a love that is pure," Dumbledore explained.

Snape muttered something about not wanting to know what Dumbledore meant by pure, and Hermione started giggling, since it was only loud enough for her to hear.

"Is something wrong Hermione?" asked McGonagall, who seemed concerned that Hermione started giggling for no apparent reason.

"No Professor McGonagall," Hermione said between giggles. "Sorry Professor Dumbledore."

"It's alright Hermione," Professor Dumbledore said. "The light, whatever color it is, should appear, at most, a minute after the two of you take the potion."

"Can we add the last part of the potion now?" Snape asked impatiently.

"Of course," Dumbledore answered.

Hermione took a hair off of Fred's shirt and put it into the potion before taking one of hers from her brush and adding it to the potion. Snape stirred the potion a few times and said that they had to leave it alone for a day.

"Now Fred, the rest of your family is coming this evening?" inquired McGonagall.

Fred was about to answer when Snape announced that he refused to do the electric slide.

"But we're going to play the song and do the dance," Hermione exclaimed.

"But you can't use that muggle music box," Snape retorted.

"It's called a boom box. And Professor Dumbledore charmed it so that it could work at Hogwarts," Hermione replied happily. "And if you want a potions assistant, then you'll do the dance."

Dumbledore chuckled at the thought of Hermione blackmailing a teacher, while McGonagall looked shocked that her best student would actually blackmail a teacher.

"Good girl. 10 points to Gryffindor for having the courage to blackmail Professor Snape," Fred said.

"Fred!" exclaimed McGonagall. "Don't encourage her."

"It's alright Minerva. I think I might be a bad influence on her sometimes," Snape replied. "Fine, I'll do the dance."

"Thank you."

Hermione played the song so that Fred and Snape could get used to doing the dance to the music, since they were at teacher's meeting when she showed it to Ron, Ginny and Malfoy.

* * *

Hermione was now doing the electric slide with her friends. They now considered Malfoy a friend, since the Slytherins had basically shunned him for denouncing Voldemort. Mrs. Weasley was talking to Lupin and Tonks, who were at Hogwarts doing something for Dumbledore. Tonks got bored and started doing the electric slide with everybody else. McGonagall had come across the group and gave Dumbledore a look of disapproval for not only allowing the students (not to mention Percy, Fred, Snape and Tonks) for allowing it, but also doing the electric slide himself. She hurried to her office after waving to everyone when the rest of the Weasley's arrived. 

"What's Snape doing?" whispered George, making sure it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"The electric slide," grinned Fred. "Hermione blackmailed him into doing it."

Everyone looked shocked at this, until Hermione explained that she was the potions' assistant.

"What's the electric slide? It looks really strange," commented Bill.

"It's a muggle dance," Hermione explained.

Mr. Weasley started asking Hermione and Harry about other muggle dances- they promised to show him some of them the next day. Dumbledore announced that it was almost time for dinner, so they walked into the Great Hall, where they were joined by the other teachers and the handful of students that were still at Hogwarts for the holiday. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were giggling at how relieved McGonagall looked now that they had stopped dancing. Draco mentioned something about how frustrated she would be when Harry and Hermione started teaching Mr. Weasley some other muggle dances.


	21. Christmas: Before the Potion

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, I don't think I would be writing this disclaimer on Pink Crystal: I can't imagine Snape or Percy doing the electric slide, which is why I included it. You'll find out when Malfoy denounces Voldemort in this chapter.

**Baseball Fanatic:** Thanks!

**Ashley:** I'm glad you like the story.

**Mystery of the Night: **Thanks!

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry for the long wait, but I've been busy over the last month. But since I'm off for a month, you can expect more updates. I was going to make this one long chapter, but I decided to split into two different chapters. Please R/R, flames are accepted. So here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 21- Christmas: Before the Potion**

Hermione woke up early on Christmas morning and ran into Fred's room so she could wake him up.

"Hermione, it's 6:30 in the morning," Fred grumbled.

"I know. But it's Christmas!" Hermione exclaimed. "Please get up. Puh-lease?"

"Fine," Fred said tiredly as Hermione dragged him downstairs.

"I have our whole day planned. We're going to exchange gifts with the Gryffindors and your family. Then we're going to exchange gifts with Draco because he's not allowed in the Gryffindor common room. After that, it's time for breakfast, teaching your dad some muggle dances and a snowball fight. Then lunch, and after that we're taking the potion. Then we can do whatever we want," Hermione replied.

George, Bill and Charlie had just wandered into the room, still half-asleep and having heard Hermione make some noise.

"Do you really need to have the whole day planned?" yawned George.

"Yes I do," she said happily. Charlie and Bill glared at her while Fred mumbled something about damn morning people.

"I know what you guys need," Hermione said brightly. They looked at her suspiciously while she continued with, "Coffee!"

She dragged Fred (in their pajamas) down to the kitchens to get a lot of coffee after leaving her present for Snape in his classroom. Fred rolled his eyes when Hermione insisted on waking up Percy and making him go to Fred's room.

* * *

Everyone meet in the Gryffindor common room to exchange gifts 20 minutes later. Hermione got an empty box with a note in it from Fred, after which she rolled her eyes, hoping it wasn't a joke gift. Hermione told everyone that it was time to go to the Great Hall. They were sitting at the Gryffindor table, Hermione carrying Draco's gift, her cd's and her boom box. Fred, Harry, Hermione, and Ron exchanged gifts with Malfoy, which seemed to confuse George, Bill, and Charlie. 

"I'm really confused as to why you're giving Malfoy gifts," George commented.

"Well, about three weeks ago I denounced Voldemort. I was supposed to be Fred's assistant so I could try to get Hermione over to Voldemort's side. I don't know why he wanted her, but I got to know her and I couldn't do it. So I decided to be on Dumbledore's side instead."

"I guess that answers my question," George replied.

The few people that were at Hogwart's looked at the mess at their table, so Fred did a cleaning spell. Snape walked into the Hall with McGonagall and glared at Hermione, who started giggling.

"What's so funny?" asked Bill, who seemed surprised at how different Hermione seemed.

"I gave Snape a potions book and a wand from the twins' joke shop," Hermione explained after she stopped giggling.

Mrs. Weasley looked shocked, as did her husband, Bill and Charlie. Everyone else, however, started laughing.

"I hope Fred hasn't been a bad influence on you," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Actually, I believe it's mainly Severus who's been a bad influence on Hermione," stated Dumbledore on his way to the staff table.

Breakfast went by fast, and soon Hermione and Harry were attempting to teach Mr. Weasley some muggle dances. McGonagall shook her head in disapproval, while Snape tried to leave before Hermione could convince him to learn more dances. Hermione and Harry gave up 20 minutes later so they could have a snowball fight, which turned out to be interesting because Snape, Lupin, Dumbledore and Tonks joined in while Mrs. Weasley watched over everyone like a hawk After an hour, they stopped so they could all go to their rooms and get warm.

* * *

It was the end of lunch, and Hermione and Fred looked at each other nervously , knowing they would have to take the potion in a few minutes. They excused themselves from the conversation and walked to Snape's classroom. 

"I'm scared Fred," Hermione said. "What if the results don't turn out the way we want?"

"I'm sure they will Hermione," Fred said quietly. Hermione nodded and opened the door so they could go into Snape's classroom.


	22. The Potion and Its Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** I hope no one thinks I own Harry Potter.

**Blue Pink Crystal:** Thanks!

**sporty12gd4u:** I hope you have a good x-mas and a happy new year. Thanks for reviewing!

**bubble-333:** Sorry about the cliffie.

**Ashley:** I'm glad you like my story.

**Owonderfulwonderer:** Thanks!

**Author's Note: **Here's the next chapter. I do have a little warning- the ending is sort of fluffy. And a special, imaginary cookie goes to **Owonderfulwonderer** for being the 50th reviewer. Please R/R.

* * *

**Chapter 22- The Potion and It's Aftermath**

_It was the end of lunch, and Hermione and Fred looked at each other nervously , knowing they would have to take the potion in a few minutes. They excused themselves from the conversation and walked to Snape's classroom._

_"I'm scared Fred," Hermione said. "What if the results don't turn out the way we want?"_

_"I'm sure they will Hermione," Fred said quietly. Hermione nodded and opened the door so they could go into Snape's classroom._

_

* * *

_When Fred and Hermione walked into Snape's classroom, to find that Snape was sitting at his desk reading the book Hermione gave him. 

"Dumbledore and McGonagall will be here in a few minutes," Snape said.

They were sitting on one of the desks when Fred asked, "Why does McGonagall have to be here?"

"Because she's deputy headmistress and my head of house," Hermione explained.

McGonagall and Dumbledore arrived a few minutes later. Snape poured the potion into two cups and handed the potion to Hermione and Fred.

"How much should we drink Albus?" asked Fred.

"I believe you have to drink half of the potion in your cup."

They followed Dumbledore's instructions and waited for the potion to work.

"What happens now?" asked McGonagall nervously.

"We wait until a light surround them. It shouldn't take more than a minute Minerva," Snape said impatiently. As Snape finished his explanation, a white light surrounded Hermione and Fred.

Dumbledore looked at one of the papers he was holding and declared that Fred and Hermione were meant to be together. Snape smirked at Hermione, who glared back at him. Fred noticed this and have her 5 points for glaring at Snape.

"Fred, stop encouraging Hermione," McGonagall admonished. "Honestly, you are starting to be such a bad influence on Hermione."

"Why do you think they're meant to be together in the first place, Minerva?" snapped Snape.

Dumbledore, Hermione and Fred, looked at McGonagall, waiting to see what she would say next. Instead, she excused herself from the room, saying she needed to talk to Madam Pomfrey. Dumbledore also left, telling them that he had some thinking and some research to do.

"Well, that was interesting," commented Fred.

"Aren't you worried about George blowing something up?" asked Snape.

"Not with my mother around," answered Fred.

Fred and Hermione left the room after saying goodbye to Snape and went to their room to tell everyone what had happened with the potion.

* * *

Fred and Hermione were sitting by the lake a few hours later. 

"Here's your present Hermione."

She unwrapped the present and opened the small box.

"It's a promise ring," Fred said. "I didn't want to give it to you until I knew how the potion turned out."

"Thank you so much Fred!" exclaimed Hermione, while throwing her arms around Fred's neck. "But why did you decide to get me a promise ring?"

"Because I promise to always be there for you Hermione. I really love you."

"I love you too Fred."

They were sitting quietly when Fred kissed Hermione. They were interrupted by Harry and Ron, who told them that it was time for dinner. They followed Harry and Ron to the Great Hall, where Mrs. Weasley still seemed to be really happy that Hermione would be her daughter-in-law one day. Everybody around her rolled their eyes, including Draco, who had heard about it because Mrs. Weasley talked about it so muchs.

"Mom, I think you can calm down now," Percy said. "I think you're starting to bore everyone."

She apologized for talking about it so much and started to eat her dinner. They went to the Gryffindor common room, while Draco went to Snape's office to talk to him about something. Harry and Ron played wizard's chess, while Ginny and Hermione helped Fred and George with some ideas for their joke shop. Everyone did go to bed late, but all agreed that it was an interesting Christmas.


	23. More News

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Skittles.

**Blue Pink Crystal:** Of course Fred can still propose.

**sporty12gd4u:** Thanks!

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter. Please R/R and don't forget you can flame me if you wish.

* * *

**Chapter 23- More News**

The rest of the winter holidays went by quickly and uneventfully. Hermione and Fred didn't hear anything about what was going on with Dumbledore's research, but they hoped he would find something soon.

"I can't believe Dumbledore made you change rooms," whispered Harry to Draco one morning during History of Magic.

"I can't believe it either. I didn't really want to move to a different, but Snape and Dumbledore thought it would be a bad idea for me to stay in Slytherin, so I don't get to stay in there anymore," replied Draco.

"That's weird," said Ron.

Hermione sighed and continued taking notes.

'I wish they would pay attention,' Hermione thought to herself.

Fred walked into the room, taking everyone's attention away from Percy's lecture.

"Dumbledore needs to talk to Hermione," Fred said. "You'd better bring your stuff with you 'Mione. There's no telling how long this'll take."

Hermione nodded and put her things in her book bag before following Fred out of the classroom to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

"You'd think he'd tell us at a better time," commented Hermione. "I mean, we both have class, couldn't he wait until later?" 

"I guess it's too important to wait. Shrieking Skittles."

The gargoyle opened and they walked to Dumbledore's office.

"Please sit down," said Dumbledore. He waited until Fred and Hermione settled in their chairs before continuing. "I apologize for calling both of you out of your classes, but I have found out something that has some importance to both of you."

"Okay Albus. We get it," Fred said impatiently.

"Well, Severus says that death eaters are planning to attack the school at some point. I'm certain that they'll try to kidnap you Hermione, so I would be very careful. The death eaters may also want you Fred. It is most likely because of the bond you and Hermione have."

"Is there anything else Professor Dumbledore?" asked Hermione quietly.

"No there isn't. Both of you may go, if you wish."

They both left and decided to go to their next class.

* * *

"I hope Draco took notes and got the assignment." 

"If he didn't, you can always ask Percy. If he doesn't give you the notes or anything, then maybe you can somehow blackmail him into doing it," Fred said hopefully.

"You're lucky McGonagall didn't hear that Fred."

"I know," he grinned. Fred left Hermione at McGonagall's classroom before going to his office to get ready for his next class.

The hours between McGonagall's class and dinner seemed to go by fast for Hermione and her friends. Draco, who had been sitting at the Gryffindor table for weeks now, told Hermione that she could borrow his notes.

"What'd Dumbledore want?" asked Ron.

"I can't exactly say here. I'll tell you guys after dinner," Hermione replied.

Hermione started talking to Ginny about a potion essay Snape assigned to the fifth years and told Ginny she would help her. Dumbledore stood up to wish everyone a good night before allowing everyone to leave.

"I'm surprised he didn't have any other announcements," said Harry.

"Me too," replied Ron.

Ginny seemed lost in thought about something, while Hermione and Malfoy were thinking about the future attack on the school.

They reached their house, said the password (Faerie Meadows) and walked into the common room, to hear Hermione tell them about what Dumbledore had said.

"Snape told me yesterday. About the death eaters attacking the school," Draco said. "Since there'll be death eaters who'll want to try to kill me. Probably on Voldemort's orders."

"Things are getting so weird," replied Ginny as she sat down next to Malfoy. "I guess Fred will have us practice defensive spells and stuff now."

"I'd say things are getting weird. Like, who ever thought Fred and I would be meant for each other?" wondered Hermione.

"At least it's not Ron," smiled Harry.

"I resent that Harry."

Hermione stood up and grabbed a quill.

"Hermione, where are you going?" asked Ron.

"I have to go help Snape grade essays," she reminded him.

Harry went with her and told her that he would see her tomorrow. The rest of the day passed with Hermione worrying about the attack with Snape and Fred trying to tell her that everything would turn out all right.


	24. Pink Hair and Other Things

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**sporty12gd4u:** Thanks!

**Blue Pink Crystal:** Thanks so much for thinking my story will be amazing when it's all finished.

**Ashley:** Thanks!

**CrazyCruzet212:** Thanks for reviewing.

**abrar:** Thanks for reviewing.

**Author's Note:** My new goal is to finish this story by July 16, when book six comes out. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys the chapter. Please R/R- I do accept flames, but since it's the holidays, I will use flames to make some hot chocolate.

* * *

**Chapter 24- Pink Hair and Other Things**

It was a sunny Saturday morning in early February. Hermione and Ron had just come back from a prefect's meeting about a Valentine's Day dance.

"A Valentine's Day dance? That's so cool!" squealed Ginny.

"We have two problems," stated Hermione.

"I think you've gone crazy Hermione," replied Draco. "Why would there be problems with a dance?"

"First of all, I'm dating a professor. Do I go with Fred and let the whole school know, or do I go with a friend so no one figures out that I'm dating him? And if I do go with Fred, would Dumbledore allow it? The other problem is that if there's death eaters in the school, they could get that information to Voldemort and attack the whole school then, since we'll all be in one area."

"'Mione, let's deal with one problem at a time, okay? Why don't we work on your so-called date problem first. The school will find out at one point or another that you're dating Fred, especially when the school gets attacked and you're all freaking out about something that could happen to him," said Ginny.

"Besides, all the death eaters here probably know and are waiting for the best time to, um, expose it," Draco added.

"I guess you guys are right about that. I'll ask Dumbledore at lunch. But what about death eaters attacking the school on Valentine's Day?"

"That's way to obvious Hermione," replied Harry. "Voldemort probably knows that Dumbledore knows the school will be attacked. I don't think Voldemort's stupid enough to attack the school when it's completely obvious to Dumbledore."

"I guess you're right Harry. I'm just so scared something else will happen."

"It's okay to be scared 'Mione," said Ginny.

"I know," Hermione sighed.

"I know something too!" exclaimed Ron. "It's time for food!"

"You'd better ask Dumbledore if you and Fred can go with each other Hermione," Draco reminded her.

"I will, don't worry," Hermione said as she walked to the Great Hall with her friends. Hermione walked to Dumbledore while her friends were sitting at Gryffindor table.

"Hello Hermione. What brings you up here this afternoon?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well, I was wondering about my date for the dance. Would it be alright if I went with Fred?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Of course Hermione. I was going to suggest it to him later," Dumbledore replied.

"Thank you so much Professor," Hermione said before going back to her friends.

* * *

It was after lunch and Dumbledore still hadn't announced the dance. 

"How does he think the rest of the school is going to find out?" complained Ron.

"Ron, it's simple. Either he's going to announce it at dinner, or there will be fliers made up and posted around the school. Or maybe the teachers will say something about it," Hermione said thoughtfully.

Ginny skipped into the common room and sat down next to Ron.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Ron.

"I have a date for the dance," she said in a sing-song voice. "But it's a surprise."

"Forget it Ron, I'm going with Fred," Hermione said. "And you need a date. All prefects do, but thank goodness it doesn't have to be with another prefect."

"Where'd you get that idea 'Mione?" Ron demanded.

"It was in the letter that said we were prefects," Hermione explained. "You can look at mine."

"Who should I go with?" asked Ron.

"Why don't you go with Lavender?" suggested Ginny. "If that doesn't work out, you could always ask Luna."

"Too late. I already did," said Harry. "But you could ask Susan Bones or Lisa Turpin."

"Hey Lavender, could you come over here?" called Hermione.

"What is it 'Mione?" asked Lavender when she came over.

"Ron has something to ask you," Hermione said sweetly.

"There's a Valentine's Day Dance. Will you go with me?" Ron mumbled.

"I guess I could go with you," said Lavender. "But you have to dance this time."

Ron agreed to this and tried asking Hermione who Ginny's date was.

"Ron, if Ginny hasn't told me who she's going with, how am I supposed to know? She didn't even tell me _who_ she planned on asking, so I can't answer your question. If you don't leave me alone, I will not help you with potions," Hermione told him, which seemed to work, since Ron started working on his potions essay.

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Ron 5 minutes later. Everyone around them looked to see where Harry pointing and saw Percy with pink hair. Hermione started giggling.

"Hermione, did you do that?" gasped Lavender.

"Nope. But Snape and Fred told me not to tell. I guess Percy was being a prat about something, so they decided to get revenge on him," Hermione said. "Ron, we don't know _anything at all_ about this, okay?"

"Hermione, who made my hair pink?" Percy asked when he got over to their table.

"I don't know. I didn't see anything," Hermione replied. "I've been in here almost the whole day and no one said anything about it to me. They probably thought I would tell you or something."

"Thanks anyway Hermione. Do you know where Fred is?" Percy wondered.

"Last time I saw him was 2 hours ago. And you're welcome Percy."

Percy left the common room to try to find Fred. They went back to their homework, and waited to see if Percy would come back before dinner, but he didn't.


	25. A Valetine's Day Dance

**Disclaimer:** I'm sure that you have figured out I don't own Harry Potter.

**Blue Pink Crystal:** Thanks.

**sporty12gd4u:** Thanks!

**Zappy Monkey 44:** Thanks.

**plumjam:** Percy always deserves pink hair.

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter. I didn't go into that much detail but I wanted to post a chapter before Christmas and stuff. To everybody who celebrates Christmas, have a Merry Christmas. And to those who don't: have a nice 24 and 25 anyway. So please R/R.

* * *

**Chapter 25- A Valentine's Day Dance**

"Hermione, the dance is today," squealed Parvati.

"So?" Hermione asked. "What's your point? It's just a dance."

"It's not just a dance!" screamed Parvati as she threw a shoe at Hermione. Hermione threw the shoe at Parvati, but accidentally hit Lavender, who jumped out of bed trying to find the object that had hit her in the head.

"Sorry Lavender. But Parvati's being weird."

Ginny walked into their dormitory and asked what was going on.

"Parvati's being weird," whined Hermione. "I just hope McGonagall doesn't come in here. Because if she does, I'm blaming it all on Parvati."

"How rude," Parvati said as she stomped out of the room.

"She's cranky," commented Ginny.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," said Hermione.

"Who's Captain Obvious?" chorused Lavender and Ginny.

"Muggle expression."

"Oh."

"I'd better get ready," Hermione said as she left the bedroom. Lavender and Ginny followed Hermione, since they had nothing else to do, as the dance wasn't until that evening.

* * *

"I still can't believe you managed to keep your date a secret from Ron," giggled Lavender as she put on her dress robes. 

"He's very suspicious," stated Hermione.

"Of course he is," said Ginny.

Parvati stayed quiet, still mad at Hermione for what had happened that morning. After two hours, the four girls were finally ready as the guys waited impatiently in the common room. Lavender walked downstairs first, followed by Ginny and Hermione, while Parvati was last.

"So, Ginny, who's your date?" asked Ron, who looked like he was about to explode if Ginny didn't answer his question.

"Draco," Ginny replied smugly.

"Why'd you decide to go with him?" yelled Ron.

"Ron, it's okay," said Hermione. "At least she's not going, with, say Crabbe or Goyle."

Harry was meeting Luna at the Great Hall and Parvati was talking to Dean, who was her date. Ron kept glaring at Hermione, Ginny and Lavender as they made their way to the Great Hall for the dance.

* * *

The first dance was prefects, teachers and the head boy and girl. Hermione smiled at the surprised looks from most of the students and told Fred how surprised everybody was. 

"That's funny," Fred whispered.

"I know."

The song ended a few minutes later and Dumbledore told everyone to have fun. He also introduced the DJ, Chloe Williams (who happened to be Tonks in disguise). Hermione pointed this out to her friends, who did seem a little nervous that an Auror was there.

"It's an extra security measure," Fred explained. "That's what Dumbledore told the staff this afternoon."

Ron seemed really confused by the song playing at the moment (Toxic by Britney Spears).

"It's muggle music Ron," explained Harry. "I just don't get why Snape is leaving."

"He's probably scared that I'll convince him to do muggle dances," laughed Hermione.

They were dancing but got really tired after a while. They took a break and were about to go back to the dance floor when Dumbledore announced that Harry, Hermione, Fred and Snape would be leading the whole school in some muggle dances.

"He's doing this just to annoy me," muttered Snape. "It's bad enough Hermione's blackmailed me into doing the dances, but now in front of the whole school? He's gone bloody insane."

"It's okay Severus. I understand that you're worried about your image," said Fred as the music for the Macarena started.

"I didn't know he was going to do this," replied Hermione. "So don't blame me Professor Snape."

"Me too," echoed Harry.

Most of the students seemed to enjoy doing the muggle dances, even a few of the Slytherins, who tried to pass it off as not wanting to get detention. After a few muggle dances, Dumbledore told everyone that the dance was over and they were to return to the dormitories. Chloe Williams, aka Tonks, followed Hermione and Fred to their room before telling them that the Ministry and Dumbledore wanted an Auror with Hermione or near Hermione at all times. Fred told Hermione that she should get her rest before giving her a kiss. They said goodnight to Tonks and went to bed, glad that Voldemort hadn't attacked the school yet.


	26. A Distraction

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**Princess Faye:** I'm glad you like it.

**sporty12gd4u: **I'm glad you like my story!

**babygirl1832z:** I'm glad you like the story.

**Blue Pink Crystal:** I know I didn't have anyone dancing. Ginny wanted to keep her relationship a secret.

**plumjam:** I try to keep the story somewhat entertaining!

**Monica7725:** I really try to keep the story entertaining. Thanks for the email. It meant a lot knowing that you took the time to send me an email.

**clubbananna:** Thanks for reviewing!

**Karaniya-broken:** I hope this chapter keeps you from exploding!

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter so don't forget to review! I also offer my condolences to all of those who are in Asia right now.

* * *

**Chapter 26- A Distraction**

_Early March_

"I hope you know tomorrow is a Hogsmeade trip," Hermione said during lunch. "Make sure you remind Ron."

"Of course I know Hermione," said Harry. "You've said it everyday for the last week."

"Sorry," Hermione said sheepishly. "I just don't want you guys to forget."

Harry sighed. "You do get annoying, you know that right?"

"I know. I consider it my job. Someone has to know what's going on. Ron's not much help and you have other things to worry about, so it falls on me," Hermione explained. "And, if you didn't know it,Ron is sitting with Lavender and Parvati."

"Poor guy," Harry replied. "They're nice, but I wouldn't want to spent any more time with them than what's necessary."

"Tell me about it. At least you don't have to put a silencing charm around your bed so you don't have to hear them gossip," Hermione said.

"Good point."

"Fred and Snape are up to something," Hermione said suddenly.

"Did they tell you anything?" asked Harry.

"No, but I've spent enough time with both of them to know when they're up to something."

"I really would like to be in on one of their plots," said Harry. "One would expect Fred to be up to something, but not Snape."

Hermione rolled her eyes and glanced up at the staff table. She looked at Harry and said, "Whatever it is, it doesn't look like McGonagall approves of it."

"McGonagall thinks Fred and Snape are a bad influence on you," Ginny said. She had been listening to Harry and Hermione's conversation quietly.

"Who wouldn't?" Hermione asked. "But when you live with Fred, he does rub off on you."

Ginny nodded in agreement, while Harry still seemed puzzled as to why Snape was a bad influence on Hermione.

"As for Snape, McGonagall thinks I'm starting to act all evil. She suggested to Dumbledore that he should limit how much time I spend helping Snape so I don't up evil."

Dumbledore stood up and made the general announcement that there was a Hogsmeade trip the next day. Everyone started leaving but Hermione waited for Fred and Tonks, who had disguised herself and had been announced as the new "charms assistant."

* * *

"I was wondering how Dumbledore was going to have an excuse for you to be here," Hermione whispered once the crowd of students had dispersed. 

"I wonder why Dumbledore didn't give an explanation for an assistant in the middle of the year," Fred wondered. Tonks shrugged and said "Pink sky."

Fred seemed confused for a moment before remembering that pink sky was the new password. Tonks was laughing at Fred for forgetting the password. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat in a chair near the fire, watching them argue about Fred's confusion for a few minutes.

"Tonks, tomorrow is Hogsmeade," Hermione announced.

Tonks turned her attention to Hermione, as did Fred.

"I heard," Tonks remarked dryly. "You and your friends are going to show me around. And Dumbledore said Fred needs to stay here."

"But I wanted Fred to come with us!" whined Hermione.

"I want to come with you guys, but if Dumbledore says I have to stay, then I have to stay," Fred told her. "Maybe I'll be able to go to the next one."

"This is so not fair," declared Hermione.

"It'll be okay Hermione," said Tonks. "It's probably for Fred's safety."

Flitwick stopped by to explain to Tonks what she would be doing (grading essays and helping with lesson plans) before going back to his office.

"Isn't that what you do as Snape's assistant Hermione?" asked Tonks.

Hermione nodded and said, "I also get to help him make potions."

"I just don't get why anyone would want to help Snape," commented Tonks.

"That's what I said," replied Fred. "But now Hermione's starting to get a little evil. It's all Snape's fault."

"I don't feel like arguing right now," said Hermione. Tonks muttered something about not blaming her before leaving the room. They decided to go to their rooms a few minutes later.

* * *

Hermione had been so distracted by the previous night's announcement of the new charm's 'assistant' that she had forgotten about what Snape and Fred were planning. 

"I forgot to ask," said Hermione after Harry had mentioned it. "But I know they're up to something."

"Why are we showing her around Hogsmeade?" asked Ron. Hermione, Ginny, and Harry stared blankly at Ron, having no clue what he was talking about. "Professor White."

"Albus told me that you four were friendly and that you would have no problem showing me around," she explained, making sure to wink at Hermione when no one was looking.

"What's this store?" Tonks asked while pointing to the store she was asking about.

"That's Zonko's. It's a joke shop," Ginny explained. "'Mione, do not, and I repeat, do not, start rattling off a history of Hogsmeade right now."

"Fine, I won't," grumbled Hermione. "Taking all my fun away."

"You can tell me later, Ms. Granger," said 'Professor White,' giving Hermione a pointed look. Hermione tried not to giggle, knowing that she was one of the few people who knew the true identity of their new 'assistant'.

Ginny, Harry and Ron kept pointing out important Hogsmeade stores, while Draco looked at Hermione suspiciously, trying to figure out the connection between her and Professor White. Hermione made a note to talk to him later as they stopped at the Three Broomsticks. Harry and Draco went to get everyone some butterbeer while Ginny, Ron, and Hermione stayed with their new professor. When Draco and Harry came back, they were asking Tonks if she liked Quidditch and who her favorite team was.

"Could you come with me to Snape's classroom after dinner?" Hermione muttered to Draco.

"Why?"

"I need to talk to you," Hermione explained quietly.

"Sure."

Ginny insisted that they actually go into the stores instead of just looking at the store windows so they followed Ginny around, pointing out the different sections in all the different stores.

"Ginny, you could slow down," suggested Draco. Ron muttered something about still not believing that Ginny and Draco were dating.

Draco, who had overheard this comment, said, "At least Harry and I are smart enough not to date Lavender."

Ron glared at Draco, but Tonks intervened. "It would be nice if we could all be nice to each other. I believe it is time to go back to Hogwarts."

Hermione and Harry agreed with her, and dragged the other three back to the castle, and told Ron and Draco that food was waiting at the Great Hall.

"Stop trying to bribe us!" exclaimed Ron.

"Do you want me to have Snape give you a detention?" asked Hermione sweetly. "Or I could talk to Fred to see if he could give you detention with Percy."

"I never heard any of this," commented Tonks as they finally reached the castle.

"You're not going to tell on her for trying to blackmail me?" asked Ron suspiciously.

"Not this time, since you were provoking her," Tonks said. "Don't bother saying anything or else I will allow her to give you a detention with this Percy fellow."

Ron agreed to this as he sat down at his house table and started eating the moment food appeared. When dinner was over, Hermione reminded Draco that she wanted to talk to him. Tonks was talking to Flitwick and Fred and Harry were trying to tell Percy to leave them alone without getting detention.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" asked Draco.

"I will, I just don't know if I should," Hermione admitted. "I probably shouldn't but I know you know there is something going on."

"What's going on?" asked Draco. "Hermione, please tell me what's going on."


	27. Not an Ordinary Meeting

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, don't any anything in the Harry Potter universe.

**Monica7725:** You'll find out what Tonks-as-Professor-White looks like in this chapter.

**LiLy MaLfOy13:** Thanks!

**Blue Pink Crystal:** You'll find out soon!

**sporty12gd4u:** Thanks!

**Mystery of the Night:** Thanks for reviewing!

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter so please review my story. You know you want to review it!

* * *

**Chapter 27- Not an Ordinary Meeting**

_"Are you going to tell me or not?" asked Draco._

_"I will, I just don't know if I should," Hermione admitted. "I probably shouldn't but I know you know there is something going on."_

_"What's going on?" asked Draco. "Hermione, please tell me what's going on." _

_

* * *

_

Hermione was about to say something when Dumbledore told everyone (meaning, the whole teaching staff- even the assistants) to sit down.

"All of you know know the special circumstances surrounding Professor White," Dumbledore said. He noted the confused looks on the faces of Harry and Draco. "Miss Granger, you didn't tell them?"

"No Professor. I didn't think you would want them to know," Hermione said.

"Well, Professor White is Tonks," Dumbledore said. "She's here to make sure that nothing happens to Hermione."

Harry and Draco seemed surprised that an auror would actually take the time to come out to Hogwarts and disguise herself as an assistant Charms professor. Neither Harry nor Draco had recognized Tonks as the tall, brown-eyed brunette.

"I wondered why she seemed so familiar. And klutzy," Harry added. "But me and Draco won't say anything about it."

Draco nodded. "You can finish saying what you planned on saying earlier Professor."

"As I saying, now that we all know the special circumstances, I would like all of us to keep an eye on Hermione, if no one has any problems with that."

Everyone agreed to this and Dumbledore went on to talk about some potions that Madam Pomfrey needed, and some other announcements that Hermione wasn't paying attention to. She started playing hangman with Harry, while Snape rolled his eyes as he wrote a note to Fred.

_What are you and Fred up to?_

_We'll tell you later Hermione._

_Okay._

"Once Severus, Fred, Hermione and Harry have decided to pay attention, I'd like to talk about what Voldemort may be up to," Dumbledore said.

They all apologized for not paying attention.

"It's all right," Dumbledore said. "Voldemort will try to attack the school when all students are here at the school. It is possible that he will attack during one of the meals."

"Tell us something we don't know," muttered Snape. "Even Ron and Longbottom could have figured that one out."

Hermione, Draco, Tonks, and Fred tried to hide their giggles at Snape's comment.

"The Ministry has decided that when Voldemort attacks the school, then they will dispatch all the Aurors they can to the school," Dumbledore said. "Fred, do you think that your older students will be able to fight if we need them too?"

"Yes Albus."

"That is all I know of what Voldemort is planning. Does anyone have any questions?" Dumbledore asked.

No one said anything so Dumbledore said the meeting was over. Snape gave Hermione a note saying that he and Fred planned a food fight and that they planned on ganging up on McGonagall for thinking that they were a bad influence on Hermione.

"Can I join too?" Hermione whispered.

"Of course," Fred told her.

"Me too!" exclaimed Draco and Tonks.

"Fine," said Snape. "But not a word of this to anyone."

"We know that," said Tonks.

"I don't want to get involved with this," stated Harry. "But I won't say anything."

"That good," Snape said, sounding relieved.

They stayed in Snape's classroom to plan their strategy for the food fight. Fred said that he would take the blame for everyone, since no one would expect anyone else to be involved in the planning of such an event.


	28. Food Fight!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter because if I did, I would not be a poor college student with no money. 

**CrazyCruzet212:** Thanks!

**sporty12gd4u:** Thanks!

**Mystery of the Night:** Of course the food fight will be cool!

**Blue Pink Crystal:** Thanks for all the ideas. I did have some of them in mind, and thanks for reviewing!

**Monica7725:** I finally updated! Go me! But I've been really busy with school. I'm really glad you like the story.

**AurorCritic:** I have a lot to say to you. First of all, I was planning on bringing up Hermione's cancer again, but haven't found a good way to work it in. Second of all, I decided not to show Hermione upset, because I think she can bottle things up inside. Third of all, I was planning on developing Fred and Hermione's relationship more. They have known each other for a long time, so it is possible that they slowly fell in love with each other and didn't realize it. And lastly, I know Snape and Draco are really different, but I felt like it would be easier to change their personalities for my story. I would also like to tell you that if any part of my story bothers you, then don't read it.

**JJ:** I know everyone's out of character and that the story's weird, but if you do have an ideas on how to make it better, than I would appreciate it!

**PurpleRivAngel:** I'm glad you like it.

**Hyper-Gurl1:** Thanks for the review! I'm really glad you like it.

**Author's Note: **Sorry this chapter took so long, but I've been busy with school. Not to mention the fact that I've been feeling a little discouraged with my writing. I'm also sorry that this chapter is short, but I did want to post something, so here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 28- Food Fight!**

It was the next morning and everybody involved in the food fight was ready. Snape would try to throw food at McGonagall when she wasn't looking, Fred and Tonks would throw food at some of the other staff members when they weren't looking and Draco and Hermione would throw food at their friends.

"Remember, it's all Fred's fault," Hermione told Draco on their way to breakfast.

Harry managed to keep their other friends occupied while Hermione and Draco were whispering about their "strategies."

"I wonder how long it'll be before Fred gives us the signal?" asked Draco.

"No idea. Probably after Snape hits McGonagall with food. I hope he doesn't get into too much trouble," Hermione said worriedly.

"I hope he doesn't either," replied Draco.

Breakfast was half over and Hermione, Draco, and Harry looked at each other, wondering why a food fight hadn't broken out yet.

"Who threw that?" McGonagall said angrily up at the staff table.

"Threw what Minerva?" asked Snape innocently.

"Someone threw food at me," McGonagall answered.

Tonks and Fred managed to aim some food at Percy (from Fred) and Dumbledore (from Tonks). Percy demanded to know who threw food at him, while Dumbledore announced that they would be having a food fight as Hermione and Draco discreetly threw some of their oatmeal at Ron and Lavender. Minutes later, the Great Hall was full of flying food.

"Why is everyone throwing food at me for?" whined Ron.

"Because it's fun," said Harry. "Besides, Hermione and Draco started it."

"We did not," Hermione and Draco said.

"Anyway, _Harry_, we have no idea who started it, so don't blame it on us," Hermione added.

"What do you think this is, let's all gang up on Ron day?" asked Ron.

"Yes," everybody around said as they threw more oatmeal at him.

"This isn't fair," complained Ron.

"I would like this food fight to end, as we are in the presence of our new Minister of Magic," Dumbledore announced once he got everyone's attention.

People were cleaning up the mess with magic as best they could; the older students were helping the younger students get the food off of their robes.

"When did Minister Bones come in?" asked Ron. "I didn't see her."

"I guess we were too busy to notice what was going on," Hermione said thoughtfully as they left the Great Hall to their rooms.

"The one day we have a food fight would have to be the day that the minister comes," said Fred.

"The food fight was your idea, wasn't it Fred?" asked Ron.

Fred rolled his eyes. "Well, Snape was in on it too. But anyway, there's going to be a staff meeting later. Dumbledore wants Hermione, Draco and Harry to come."

"Not another one!" exclaimed Harry. "They're so boring."

"When do we have to be in the staff lounge?" asked Draco.

"As soon we all change our clothes."

They all changed their robes while Harry and Draco meet Fred and Hermione in the staff lounge waiting for Dumbledore to arrive so the meeting could start.


	29. Not Another Staff Meeting!

**Disclaimer:** The last time I checked, I didn't own Harry Potter.

**Monica7725:** I know the last chapter was short, but I really wanted to post something. I'm glad you liked the food fight. I heard the song "Someday We'll Know-" I love that song now!

**sporty12gd4u:** Thanks.

**JJ85330: **Thanks.

**michaelaweasley:** I'm glad you think the story is great. There will be more to the story.

**SVS: **Thanks so much!

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter! Hope everybody likes it. Don't forget to R/R!

* * *

**Chapter 29- Not Another Staff Meeting!**

_"But anyway, there's going to be a staff meeting later. Dumbledore wants Hermione, Draco and Harry to come."_

_"Not another one!" exclaimed Harry. "They're so boring."_

_

* * *

_"I don't know why we need to have another staff meeting," said Snape. "We just had one yesterday!" 

Tonks shrugged. "Do you think it's because of the food fight?"

"I doubt Albus would call a meeting just because of a food fight," said McGonagall. "I think it's because Minister Bones is here."

"I hope it's not because of something bad," said Hermione nervously.

"I'm sure it'll be fine 'Mione," Fred told her.

Harry was complaining about another staff meeting to Draco, who was tuning Harry out, when Professor Dumbledore walked into the staff lounge with Minister Bones. Everyone stop talking and looked at Dumbledore nervously. Tonks, Fred and Snape were fidgeting, hoping they weren't in trouble.

"I know all of you are wondering why I called this staff meeting," Dumbledore said after he and Minister Bones sat down. "I'll let Minister Bones have the floor now."

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore. I wanted to tell all of you that I have personally approved Professor Dumbledore's plan to allow the students who are 5th year and up to fight in any battle at Hogwart's. I would like the students who are 4th year and younger to be taught certain charms, hexes, and the like just so that they will be able to protect themselves, even if it is limited protection."

Hermione noticed that some of the teachers looked skeptical at the idea of the younger students knowing how to protect themselves, no matter how limited it was.

"Minister Bones, is there a chance that the school will be closed down?" asked Hermione.

"If there is considerable damage to the school, or to the student body, then, yes, the school will have to be closed down," answered the Minister.

"Thank you," Hermione said quietly.

"I should be getting back to the office now, if no one has any questions," Minister Bones said. After thanking Dumbledore, she left for the ministry building.

"Is there anything else you need to add Albus?" asked Percy.

"Of course. I would like to know who started the food fight," Dumbledore said.

"Well, it was all my idea," said Fred.

"But Tonks and I wanted to be involved in it too," said Snape.

"Are you going to do anything about it?" asked McGonagall. "Because one of them threw food at me."

"Not this time, Minerva. It was rather enjoyable," Dumbledore said. "I think we could use some more fun things in this school."

Snape smirked at McGonagall, who, in return, gave Snape a pointed look.

"Does anyone have anything else to add or say before I end this meeting?" asked Dumbledore. After a few minutes of silence, Dumbledore ended the meeting and everyone went back to the things they were going to do if a staff meeting hadn't been called.

* * *

Snape, Fred, Tonks and Hermione were sitting in Snape's dungeon planning their April Fool's joke. 

"What about another food fight?" asked Tonks.

"I don't think that will work, especially since McGonagall and Percy are already mad about the first one. I think they'll be on their guard at meals for a while," said Fred.

"Isn't there some kind of charm or something that we could do to the student body?" asked Hermione.

"What on earth is that supposed to mean?" Snape asked.

"Well, we could find some kind of charm or potion or something and make sure to cast it on the student body, and the teaching staff while we're at it, all at once. This way, no one can get out of it and no one will have time to try to warn anyone else," Hermione explained.

"That's a good idea Hermione," Fred told her. "I have a really good idea."

* * *

At dinner, Ron wanted to know who started the food fight. 

"Fred," Hermione answered. "Who else would start a food fight? But Snape and, T-, I mean Professor White were helping him too."

"I don't blame him for wanting to throw food at Percy," Ginny said.

"Did they get in trouble?" asked Lavender.

"Nope," Draco said. "Dumbledore said that, and I quote, 'we could use some more fun things in the school.'"


	30. April Fool's!

**Disclaimer:** Wait, lemme check to see if I own the wonderful world of Harry Potter. Nope, don't own it.

**angryteabag:** Actually, I didn't think about what parents would think. After I reread the chapter, I realized how weird it seemed, but the only explanation I can come up with, is that a lot of the students would want to protect the school. As for the 17-18 year olds, since they're considered adults, I don't think their parents can do much.

**Monica7725:** I'm so glad you liked the chapter. I can't wait to read the next chapter of "Someday We'll Know."

**JJ85330:** Well, thanks for the idea! If people have ideas, then I try my best to work it into the story.

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's taken a while, but I've been having trouble thinking up of some pranks. I did come up with a few things, but I think they're kinda lame. Here's the next chapter. I hope everyone likes it. Don't forget to R & R! A cupcake goes to **angryteabag** for being my 100th reviewer.

* * *

**Chapter 30- April Fool's!**

April Fool's Day had finally arrived. Not only was Hermione on edge about the big prank, but she was also nervous about what she had planned for Fred, since it was his birthday.

"I hope our plan works," Hermione said when Fred and Tonks came down from their rooms.

"We're all ready for it, right?" asked Fred.

"Yep. At dinner," answered Tonks. "Percy and McGonagall are the main targets out of the whole staff."

"What about the students?" wondered Hermione.

"What about them?" asked Fred.

"Well, are there any particular students who are our main targets?"

"Ron, Lavender and Parvati," answered Tonks. "Since you have classes with them, Sevvie, Fred and I need you to help us with a few spells."

"Okay," said Hermione.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in Snape's classroom doodling on an extra piece of parchment when Ron's cauldron exploded. 

"Longbottom, come up to my desk _now_," Snape said.

"It wasn't me!" exclaimed Neville.

"Then who was it?" Snape asked.

"It was me," Ron said meekly.

"Then come up here," Snape snapped at Ron. "What did you do to make your potion explode?"

"Nothing! I did everything right," Ron said loudly.

Snape wanted to know if anyone could prove this- he ignored Harry's protest that it was done correctly, but believed Hermione's account that Ron was doing everything he was supposed to. Hermione smiled at Snape- it was a new product from the joke shop that Hermione had managed to slip in the potion when no one was looking.

"Ron, why is your cauldron back to normal? I just saw it explode," Neville said.

Ron turned to look at his cauldron, and saw that his cauldron looked normal, with a finished potion sitting in it.

"How'd that happen?" wondered Ron. "Hermione, why did that happen?"

"I don't know Ron. One minute your cauldron was a mess, and the next minute it was fine," Hermione answered noncommittally.

"Weird," commented Harry as he finished his potion.

* * *

Weird stuff continued to happen throughout the rest of the day, but some of the funniest pranks happened to be done on Lavender and Parvati. Hermione managed to do some spells that would change their school robes different colors throughout the day. They couldn't figure out what had happened to their robes. It was now time for their prank, and Hermione was hiding behind a statue with Tonks, who was somehow managing not to fall over or knock anything over. 

"Where's Hermione and Professor White?" asked McGonagall nervously. "I hope nothing bad happened to them."

"We'll go look for her," said Fred, while pointing at Snape to make sure McGonagall knew who he meant by we. They hurried out to the statue, where Tonks and Hermione were waiting for them.

"Everybody's in the Great Hall, right?" asked Snape. Hermione checked the Marauder's Map (which she had "borrowed" from Harry) and told them everybody was in the Great Hall.

Hermione did the spell, which would make everyone's hair and skin change colors. It was a variation of the spell Hermione did on Lavender and Parvati's robes and wouldn't wear off for another week. Hermione then did a spell on Fred (quietly, of course) that would make him sing and dance at random moments. When they finally walked into the Great Hall, they couldn't help but laugh at everybody.

"Nice hair Ron," Hermione giggled. "You look like a Christmas tree."

"How come your hair and skin isn't messed up?" asked Ginny angrily.

Hermione pretended to think about it for a minute. "Whoever it was must have cast the spell on all the people in the Great Hall. Since I just walked in here, then I must not have been affected by it."

"So however it was thought everyone was in here?" asked Ron after he swallowed his food.

"Probably," answered Hermione.

"What's going on up at the staff table?" asked Harry.

Hermione turned around so she could see what was going on.

"That's thespell I did on Fred when he wasn't looking," Hermione replied. "It makes him sing and dance at random times."

"That's a good one," Harry told her. Ron and Draco wanted Hermione to teach it to them later so they could try it on some of their friends and enemies.

* * *

"Hermione, you were the one who did something to make me sing and dance, didn't you?" Fred wanted to know later that night. 

"Duh. I thought since your birthday just happens to fall on April Fool's Day, I would prank you," Hermione said. She told Fred to wait a few minutes while she ran to her room to get his birthday gift.

"Here. Happy birthday," Hermione said as she gave him his gift.

"A book?" Fred asked.

"Look at the title idiot."

Fred looked at the title and saw that the book was titled _1000 Ways to Prank Your Friends_.

"Just don't try any on me."

"Thanks 'Mione," Fred said as he hugged her.

"You're welcome."


	31. Confessions, Pranks, and A New Strategy

**Disclaimer:** If you think I own Harry Potter, you must be living under a rock.

**sporty12gd4u:** Thanks!

**Lisa:** Thanks!

**JJ85330:** Thanks!

**Author's Note:** I went back and made some very minor corrections to a lot of the other chapters, but there's no real reason to go back and read them. Unless you want to, of course. If anyone has any ideas, feel free to leave them in a review. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Don't forget to R/R!

* * *

**Chapter 31- Confessions, Pranks and A New Strategy**

A week later, everyone's hair and skin went back to normal. Hermione, Tonks, Snape and Fred confessed to being the one's behind the prank. Hermione also told Lavender and Parvati that she was the one who made their robes change colors.

"What about my potion exploding?" asked Ron during Transfiguration.

"Joke product from WWW," Hermione replied. "Fred and George wanted to know if it worked."

"Why'd you have to test it on me?"

"Fred and I thought it would be funny."

Harry and Draco rolled their eyes and went back to trying to transfigure a box into a stuffed animal. At the end of class, Draco and Harry had not managed to transfigure their box, although they did have better luck then Ron, whose box had legs and a head sticking out of it. No one was surprised when Draco, Harry, and Ron were given the extra assignment of practicing the transfiguration of a box into a stuffed animal.

"I can't believe you got Fred a book for his birthday," said Ron while making a face.

"It was a joke book!" exclaimed Hermione. "Maybe I should tell Fred to try out some of the pranks on you Ron."

"That's not fair!"

Ron and Hermione argued all the way to History of Magic, but didn't pay attention to what Percy was saying because they were having a whispered argument the whole time.

After History of Magic ended, much to the relief of everyone who had been sitting around them, Hermione dragged everyone to the library so she research some potions for Snape. Everyone else decided to start working on some of their essays since they knew Hermione would be there for a while.

* * *

Hermione and her friends arrived to dinner to see that most of the people had either pink polka dots all over them or blue hearts circling around their heads. 

"Where'd Fred learn that?" asked Ginny.

"Why do we always assume it's Fred?" asked Draco.

"Because it usually is," answered Hermione. "Besides, it looks like McGonagall and Percy are yelling at him. I hope it wasn't from that joke book I gave him."

"It probably is," Harry said. "I would like to see the look on Percy's face when he finds out that the book was from you."

"I didn't mean for him to use it on the student body. Well, except for Ron or any one of the rest of us," Hermione said. "I hope he doesn't get fired."

"Why would he get fired?" asked Ron. Hermione and Draco rolled their eyes at Ron's question.

"Because he's not setting a good example for the rest of us," replied Draco. "He's supposed to be teaching us, not pranking us."

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Hermione, can you stop thinking for, like, at least 5 minutes?" wondered Lavender.

"I have a really good idea. Death Eaters are supposed to attack the school, right?" Hermione whispered. "Well, couldn't we do pranks to distract them and then hit them with stunners or whatever?"

Everybody sat there looking at Hermione, thinking she had finally cracked.

"Hermione, they're _Death Eaters_. Why on earth would we prank them for?" Draco wanted to know.

"You _guys_. Think about it. They might not expect us to prank them, right? So if we prank them, maybe we'll catch them off guard. It might only work for a few minutes, but it could confuse them," Hermione explained.

"'Mione, that could work," Draco said after thinking about it for a few minutes. "Why don't we explain our idea to Dumbledore after dinner."

"I wasn't aware that you helped me with this idea," Hermione said sweetly. "If I remember correctly, _I _was the one who came up with the idea. But you can come with me. Especially since you seem to know what the Death Eaters might be planning."

"Just be glad he's on our side," Ginny commented.

"Of course we're glad he's on our side," Harry told her. Draco muttered something about how'd they'd better be glad he was on their side.

* * *

_20 minutes later_

Fred, Tonks, Snape, and Draco were sitting in Dumbledore's office listening to Hermione explain the idea she had come up with.

"I could floo to the shop and talk to George about using some of the joke products," Fred said.

"I haven't been caught as a spy yet, so I could try to find out some information about You-Know-Who is planning," Snape volunteered.

"Just be careful," Dumbledore cautioned. "We don't want Voldemort or his Death Eaters to find out any part of our plan."

"I can talk to the other Auror's to let them know what we're planningso that they won't be surprised," Tonks said.

"This is good," Dumbledore stated. "I don't think they'll be expecting pranks. Thank you for telling me your idea Hermione."

"You're welcome sir," Hermione said politely. "I was wondering if I could ask a question."

"Of course you may," Dumbledore replied.

"I was just wondering if any of the parents have an issue with their students fighting in a battle here at Hogwart's."

"I have sent out letters explaining that their children will be learning defensive spells in case Hogwart's is attacked, but I have not yet had a parent owl me. Other than that, I don't think I'll be able to say anything else," Dumbledore explained.

"That's alright. Thank you," Hermione said before leaving to work on a potion with Snape.


	32. A Useful Joke Shop

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**Lisa:** Thanks. I'm glad you like it.

**Monica7725:** I hope your computer gets fixed soon.

**jojo11327:** Pranking the death eaters could work. Some of them have to be stupid enough to fall for pranks.

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter. Don't forget to R/R!

* * *

**Chapter 32- A Useful Joke Shop**

_Two Weeks Later_

"I can't believe that first year in Ravenclaw was pulled out of the school by her parents," Ginny said.

"I can't believe it either. I guess her parents were worried that something might happen to her," Hermione replied. "I just hope none of our friends get pulled out."

"I think most parents trust Dumbledore for whatever reasonand that they believe the school is well-protected," Harry said. "Besides, I don't think a lot of the 7th years or the people in our year will leave. They probably want to protect the school if they had the chance."

"I still can't believe Dumbledore liked your idea," said Ron.

"Me neither. I thought he would hate it," said Hermione. "But he really seems to like it for some odd reason. And he really seems to think it could work."

"Sometimes I don't even want to know the reasoning behind some of the stuff he does," declared Draco. Everybody else nodded in agreement and went back to work on the essays they were writing.

"I can't believe that the twin's joke products would actually come in handy," Hermione said a few minutes later.

"Mum owled me and Ginny a letter saying how for once she was glad the twin's made the stuff," Ron said.

"The correct grammar would be 'Ginny and I,'" Hermione said.

"You didn't have to correct me. Everyone knew what I meant Hermione," Ron told her.

"Not again," muttered Draco. "Do you two really have to fight all the time?"

"Ron starts it."

"I do not!"

Draco looked at Harry and Ginny and said, "At least she's dating Fred and not Ron. Who knows who worse their arguing would be if they were dating?"

"I don't think there's a chance in hell that Fred and 'Mione would break up with each other," said Harry. "Especially since that potion thingie."

"Mum's still talking about it, even though it was 4 months ago," Ginny said. "But since Hermione's only 16, she's been going on about how she can't wait until Hermione's old enough so she can marry Fred. Mom's always been really weird about stuff like that."

"If I know 'Mione, she'll want to wait until she has a career before she even thinks about getting married," Harry said.

"I hope your mom doesn't act like that around us," Draco said.

"I don't think she knows we're dating, so we won't have to worry for a while," Ginny told him.

* * *

"'Mione, what are we doing tonight?" asked Fred. 

"I'm going to read," Hermione answered.

"What am I going to do?" Fred whined.

"Why don't you plan your lesson or grade essays or something," Hermione replied. "I'm not your baby-sitter."

"You're mean."

"Get over it."

"Children, let's stop arguing now," Tonks said. "And I agree with Hermione. She's not your baby-sitter."

"I don't know why everyone's being mean to me today," grumbled Fred. "It's not fair."

"No one said it was fair," Hermione said. "But I know you love me anyway."

"I don't know why. I mean, you are really mean," Fred told her. Noticing the glare she was giving him, he add, "I'm joking! Of course I love you."

"You'd better," Hermione muttered.

Fred walked over to Hermione and gave her a big hug- one that was similar to the hugs Mrs. Weasley gave- before he took the book out of Hermione's hands.

"Accio book," Hermione said as the book flew out of Fred's hands toward Hermione. Fred started to chase Hermione around their common room when she stopped suddenly and gasped.

"What's wrong Hermione?" asked Tonks.

"I have a really bad feeling," Hermione said.

"Is because you were trying to escape me?" Fred asked.

"No," she said slowly. "I don't know why, but I feel like something bad is going to happen."


	33. The Calm Before The Storm

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**orlandoschick08:** Thanks!

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter. I hope everyone likes it. Don't forget to R/R!

* * *

**Chapter 33- The Calm Before The Storm**

_"I have a really bad feeling," Hermione said._

_"Is because you were trying to escape me?" Fred asked._

_"No," she said slowly. "I don't know why, but I feel like something bad is going to happen." _

_

* * *

_"You should tell Dumbledore now," Tonks said firmly. 

Hermione walked up to Dumbledore's office with Tonks and Fred.

"Does anyone know what happens to be the candy password of the week?" Fred asked.

"Nope," said Tonks and Hermione at the same time.

They tried every candy they could think of for the next 10 minutes until "jolly ranchers" opened the gargoyles.

"You'd think he'd tell the staff the password to his office so we don't have to play the candy guessing game every time we have to go in his office," Fred remarked.

"Tell me about it," said Tonks. "I mean, what if The-Idiot-Who-Can't-Kill-The-Boy kidnapped The-Boy-Who-Will-Not-Die-No-Matter-What? How would anyone be able to get in his office to tell him that? You'd be better off trying to find Harry yourself than to figure out Dumbledore's password."

"Do you think we could get a list of candy that Dumbledore's already used as a password? That could shorten the time we spend guessing the different candy. Unless he starts combining candy. Then we might have some problems," Hermione said.

"What brings all of you up here? I certainly hope it's not my choice in passwords," Dumbledore replied casually.

"It's not, sir," Hermione said. "I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. I'm not sure what it means but Tonks thought you should know."

"Thank you Tonks," Dumbledore said. "I'm not sure what it means but I will alert the necessary people so that they can be on guard."

Hermione, Fred, and Tonks went back to their common room for about an hour before going to bed. Each was worried about what Hermione's bad feeling could mean.

* * *

Hermione was on her way to breakfast the next morning with her friends and were almost at the Great Hall when they saw a crowd of people standing in front of the door.

"What's going on?" wondered Ron.

"I don't know," replied Harry.

Hermione looked at Fred and Tonks, hoping it didn't have anything to do with the "feeling" she'd had last night.

"What's going on?" Percy demanded to know as he pushed his way through the crowd.

One of the students pointed to the doors, and said, "We can't get in."

"Did you try 'alohomora?" asked Percy.

"Yes."

Tonks and Fred got called over, but tried every unlocking spell they could think of and checked the door for any dark arts they could think of.

"Extendable Ears," Fred explained to Percy after throwing some stuff at the door to see if there was an Imperturbable Charm on it. (There wasn't).

"Do you hear anything?" asked Percy anxiously.

"Nothing," Fred told him. "Must be a silencing spell on the room or something."

Everybody groaned because they were starting to get hungry.

"Sevvie, go get Albus," Tonks said. "Be good and play the 10-minute which-candy-is-Albus'-password-for-the-week game."

Hermione scribbled something on a piece of parchment and handed it to Snape. "Don't let anybody see it."

"What did you write on that piece of parchment?" Percy demanded to know.

"The password," Hermione said while rolling her eyes. "I had totell Dumbledore something last night and spent 10 minutes trying to figure out his password."

* * *

Percy came back half-an-hour later and said that Dumbledore wasn't in his office. 

"Where'd all this food come from?" Percy asked.

"Kitchens," explained Fred. "Since we can't get into the Great Hall, we're having a picnic-style breakfast. A lot of the students are eating outside."

"Dumbledore's in the Great Hall having a meeting some people. They're ministry officials, I think," Hermione said.

"Miss Granger, how did you know that?" asked McGonagall.

Hermione pointed to the Marauder's Map, which Harry had gotten for her from his room before Percy came back.

"Oh."

"You'd think Dumbledore could have this meeting at a better time," said Flitwick. "But since it seems to be important, then he should at least have put a notice up."

"I hope nothing's wrong," said McGonagall.

Fred, Tonks, and Hermione looked at each other, knowing that the meeting probably had to do with Hermione's bad feeling.

"So we're going to wait here until Dumbledore opens the doors," Snape commented.

"Of course we are!" McGonagall exclaimed. "I want to know why we had to get our breakfast from the kitchens and eat out here."

"We don't have to wait much longer," Hermione said. "Dumbledore's walking toward the door."

"The students are to stay in their dormitories," Dumbledore said. "We have several guards in each house that will make sure that no students leave."

"What if the school is attacked?" McGonagall asked nervously.

"I will send word with the ghosts to make sure that all of those 5th year and up to fight," Dumbledore said. "I know that sending 15 and 16-year-olds to fight is not the best plan, but I do feel that they will be able to defend themselves sufficiently."

"If you insist," McGonagall sighed.


	34. Waiting for Battle

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**Arcadia-Rose88: **Thanks for all your comments. I know things are confusing and random, and I really am considering revising the chapters so that things are no so confusing.

**orlandoschick08:** I know cliffhangers are evil, and I'd like to let you that there is one this chapter. I promise it'll be the last one for a while.

**Author's Note:** I hope everybody like this chapter. Don't forget to R/R!

* * *

**Chapter 34- Attack**

Hermione was sitting the Gryffindor common room, surrounded by Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender and Parvati. Draco had to be in the Slytherincommon roomsince he was still a Slytherin, even though he was staying in a different room then his house mates.

"I bet it's the battle," Hermione said quietly. "It's going to happen really soon. That's why we're in here waiting."

"It'll be okay 'Mione," Ginny said.

"But what if something happens to Fred?"

"I'm sure he'll be okay," Ginny said.

* * *

_2 Hours Later_

There was a commotion at the door to the common room and everyone in the common room looked up to see what was going on.

"Dumbledore needs all the students who are 5th year and up to go to the Room of Requirement immediately," said Sir Nick. "He says to be careful."

The group of students made their way their way quickly, but carefully and quietly to the Room of Requirement, where they found many bewildered students trying to figure out how to get in there. Students who were in the D.A. the previous year showed everybody howto get in. A few were brave enough to stand outside and wait for any stragglers.

* * *

"Okay, now that we're all here, I'm going to explain the plan to you," said Tonks. 

Tonks grouped people together, putting the few Slytherins who had shown up with people from the other 3 houses, hoping that there was the chance that they might have heard some things that would be useful to the other group members. After she grouped everyone together, she told them what spells would be useful. She directed them to different locations and told them to stay together if at all possible.

* * *

Hermione was now standing behind a statue with Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Draco and Neville. 

"It's the same group as last year," remarked Ginny. "Except for Draco."

"Last year?" asked Draco.

"The same group who was at the Department of Mysteries last year," Ginny clarified. "I forgot that you might not know about that."

"But we're glad you're here," Hermione added.

"I feel like I'm doing something useful," Draco mentioned.

"We all do," said Neville. "Anything to defeat You-Know-Who."

Everyone agreed with Neville's statement but fell silent when they heard footsteps.

"Now what?" Ginny mouthed to Hermione.

"Let's wait to see where they go," Hermione mouthed back.

The people, whoever they were, walked by without saying anything, but no one wanted to see who it was for fear of their hiding place being found.

"I wonder why we're hiding here," Luna said.

"We probably have to protect Harry from the Death Eaters. I don't know if Voldemort's going to be in the school or if he sent his followers here just so that they could destroy the school, so we probably have to make sure they don't capture him," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"It wouldn't surprise me if there was a plan to get Harry to You-Know-Who. There's probably some plan to get Hermione and myself to Voldemort," replied Draco.

"But why would they want you two?" asked Neville nervously.

"Me because I didn't get Hermione to You-Know-Who's side and Hermione because of her own prophecy," Draco explained. "Think about it. If You-Know-Who gets Hermione, Harry might not be able to defeat Voldemort."

"Thanks Draco," Neville said.

They were behind the statue for several hours, and had no idea what was going on with the battle.

"How long do we have to wait here?" whined Ron.

"I don't know Ron," snapped Hermione. "Until someone gets us, I think. Anyway, as Draco was saying earlier, Harry, Draco and I need to be kept safe."

"But why couldn't we stay in our common room and have someone get us?" asked Ron.

"Weasley, I know you have a brain, but I don't get why you don't use it. There are _death eaters in the school_. If someone came to the common room, the death eaters would be led to not only you guys, but the whole Gryffindor common room. I don't think that would go over very well with a lot of people," Draco said.

"I hope everyone's okay," said Ginny.

Ginny, Neville, and Luna had been relatively quiet during the hours that they had been hiding. They heard footsteps again, and they all tensed up, hoping that no one heard them talking.

"I know they're here somewhere."

They let a breath when they realized that it was only Tonks (better known as "Professor White" to half of the group).

"Great. She forgets what statue they're hiding behind," muttered Fred.

"I never told them what statue to hide behind in the first place," retorted Tonks.

Hermione peered over the statue, and told everyone quietly to follow her.

"There you guys are," Tonks said.

"Is it over?" Neville asked nervously.

Tonks shook her head.

"We need you guys to try to defeat Voldemort," Tonks explained.


	35. Facing Voldemort

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Harry Potter Universe.

**Lucivar:** Thanks so much! Sometimes I wish Harry Potter was real.

**Monica7725:** Of course I'll keep reading your story! Your story is cool. I hope your computer is fixed soon.

**BrItTsR:** I'm glad you like my story.

**thamker:** Thanks!

**JJ85330:** No more cliffhangers, I promise!

**Andie:** I'm so glad that this is one of your favorite stories!

**ginerbed:** Thanks!

**Author's Note:** I know leaving you guys with a cliffie last chapter was evil, but please don't hurt me. It's the last one for a while. I have my own Yahoo group- the link is in my bio. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Please review!

* * *

**Chapter 35- Facing Voldemort**

_"Is it over?" Neville asked nervously._

_Tonks shook her head._

_"We need you guys to try to defeat Voldemort," Tonks explained. _

_

* * *

_

"Us. Try to defeat Voldemort," said Ron. "5 16-year-olds and 2 15-year-olds defeating Voldemort. This is unbelievable."

"Ron, get over it," snapped Hermione. "We don't have time for your temporary insanity. Worry about it later."

"Where is he?" asked Harry bravely. He hoped he sounded braver than he felt.

"Somewhere by the Great Hall. Well, that's where he was when he was dueling with Dumbledore. I don't know if they're still dueling or not, but if he isn't, then I have no idea where he could be," Fred told them.

Before walking down to the Great Hall, they started hugging each other, hoping that no one would get killed by Voldemort. Hermione seemed more panicked than anyone else.

"It's okay Hermione," Fred whispered. "I know you guys will be okay."

* * *

"Where are the children, old man?" Voldemort said coldly. "You are a fool if you think 8 children can defeat me." 

The group looked at each other, all feeling like they weren't prepared enough to defeat him.

"Children, I hope you are ready to die."

They had their wands ready, and the seven students, plus Fred, shouted "Avada Kedavra!"

Voldemort was caught off guard- it was obvious to everyone around them that he wasn't expecting the killing curse. Everybody stood still, watching in horror as a vapor swirled around Voldemort before vanishing.

"Dumbledore, what just happened?" asked Harry.

"I think, somehow, he became Tom Riddle again. It was something that he certainly feared," Dumbledore answered. "I think you managed to kill Lord Voldemort but not Tom Riddle. Love, and friendship, is something that has been lost to him for many years. Love and friendship must have been the power that he didn't know."

"Why does Harry still have his scar?" asked Hermione as Auror's took The-Man-Formerly-Known-As-Voldemort to the Ministry for questioning. "I know we managed to defeat Voldemort, but wouldn't that make his scar disappear or something?"

"I'm afraid I don't have the answers to your questions Hermione," Dumbledore told her. "I will, of course, be looking into it."

"I get to be more famous. My dream come true," Harry muttered sarcastically.

Snape rolled his eyes at Harry's comment and told Dumbledore that he was going to check on the Slytherins. Dumbledore told Sprout, McGonagall and Flitwick to check on their houses while he would go check on the students in the hospital wing. Several of the other teachers and also some of the ghosts volunteered to check the grounds for any students.

* * *

_In The Gryffindor Common Room_

"Ron, you can be hysterical or insane or whatever now," Hermione announced.

"This is unbelievable," Ron stated.

"We're going to be in books!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Hermione, you do realize that Harry is probably going to get most of the attention, right?" Ginny pointed out.

"I know, but we'll probably be mentioned for helping him," Hermione babbled.

"I think it's time to sneak into Hogsmeade for food so that we can have a celebration," Fred grinned. Realizing that McGonagall was glaring at him for his suggestion, he added, "On second thought, maybe we should wait until later to celebrate."


	36. A Lot of Celebrating

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. If you don't recognize something, it belongs to me.

**Hogwartsstudent:** Thanks! I'm glad you like my story.

**thamker: **I know the last chapter was short, but this one is a little longer.

**Monica7725:** You'll find out what happens to Tom Riddle soon. He didn't die because I thought it make the story a little different. I hope you update "Someday We'll Know" soon!

**BrItTsR:** You'll find out soon what happens to Tom Riddle.

**JJ85330:** I know the killing curse is normally illegal, but I think the Ministry would make an exception for the people who killed Voldemort.

**Lavender Brown17:** Thanks!

**Gingerbed:** I really wanted to get rid of Voldemort, but I promise that there will be a lot of interesting things happening.

**EvilsmileyfaceofDOOM: **I love your penname! I'm glad my story is one of your favorites, and thanks for reviewing.

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter. Don't forget to review.

* * *

**Chapter 36- A Lot of Celebrating**

Everyone was outside, seeing as how the Great Hall was swarming with Ministry officials and there was no other place big enough for all of the students and staff. Dumbledore could have used the Room of Requirement, but for some reason didn't want a lot of students to know about it.

"Voldemort has been defeated," Dumbledore stated calmly.

Everyone stared at him, his statement not registering with anyone yet. Dumbledore seemingly didn't notice the evil glares he was getting from many of the Slytherins and continued talking.

"I'd like to thank all those who fought bravely, and to those who didn't fight, I know that if you could have fought, you would have. No students died, but quite a few were injured. They are in the hospital wing now, if you would like to visit them. I will now leave you to celebrate," Dumbledore said.

* * *

"Tonks said a few Aurors died," Fred said later. 

He'd waited patiently for Harry to tell the story of how he sort-of killed Voldemort (with help of course) before telling his group of friends some of the stuff he'd managed to find out.

"School's not to be closed down is it? I know the 5th years need to take O.W.L.'s and the 7th years need to take N.E.W.T.'s. Those are really important tests that decide their future," Hermione said.

"School is not going to be closed down. Part of the school is damaged, but not enough to close the school down," Fred answered.

"Some of the other kids said that they tried some pranks on the death eaters," Harry said. "It seemed to confuse some of the stupider ones for a few minutes, until some of the death eaters figured out what they were trying to do."

"What's going to happen to the death eaters?" Ginny asked.

"The one's who were here were brought to the Ministry for questioning. As for the death eater's who weren't here, Auror's are going to be looking for them," Fred explained.

"You mean that wasn't all of them?" wondered Ron.

"Oh, honestly Ron, think. Why would Voldemort send all of his followers to battle? He probably thought that this battle wouldn't be the last one and didn't want all of the death eaters to be taken in by the Ministry," Hermione said as she openedthe chocolate frog that Harry handed to her.

"I wonder if Tonks will still be teaching here," Ron said.

"She is. Since there are probably going to be fugitive death eaters who'll want to kidnap Harry and Hermione, Minister Bones thought it would be a good idea for Tonks to stay here to keep an eye on things," Fred explained. "And it would look really weird if she left with 2 months of school left."

"Tonks is here?" asked Ginny. "How come I never heard about this?"

"We weren't supposed to tell you, but Professor White is really Tonks in disguise," Hermione said.

"No way!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yes way," Hermione replied.

"That is so cool!"

"Ginny, get over it," George commented.

"George, it's you," said Ron.

"You were expecting someone else?"

"Um, I don't know," Ron said slowly. "So why are you here?"

"Diagon Alley is closed down, so I thought I'd come hereto celebrate," George replied.

* * *

The Great Hall was finally empty of Ministry people and was restored to the way it had been before the battle. 

"I thought it would take longer," said Draco.

"I think a lot of people were working on it Draco," Hermione said.

"Voldemort's defeated and all we get is dinner. This isn't fair," complained Ron.

"I think it would help if it's been announced and stuff first Ron," Hermione said. "And he's not totally defeated. Voldemort, I think, was defeated, but Tom Riddle's still here, and I'm sure the Ministry wants to dispose of Tom Riddle before saying anything."

"We have weird death eaters to worry about now," Draco stated. "I'm sure some of them are more than willing to become the next dark lord, my father included, and pick up where Voldemort left off."

"If he's not Voldemort anymore, why are we still calling him that?" Ron asked.

"Because it's less confusing that way," Hermione said bossily.


	37. Explanations

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**Disposable Tears:** Thanks!

**hairhater101:** I'm a fan of DM/HG too! I'm glad you're reading my story.

**JJ85330:** They're not as afraid now to say his name now.

**blondestbrunette:** Thanks!

**gingerbee:** I will show more of G/D and Harry will find a girlfriend.

**thamker: **I promise nothing bad will happen for a while.

**Monica7725: **Thanks!

**FlairVerona:** This story is far from over.

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry for not updating for a while, but my grandma was in the hospital, but she's okay now. Please don't forget to review!

* * *

**Chapter 37- Explanations**

_Two Days Later_

"Miss Granger, may I please speak to you for a moment?" asked Dumbledore before breakfast.

"Of course," Hermione replied.

"I have arranged for an interview for you and your friends later today with Ms. Skeeter. She would like to interview you about how you defeated Voldemort. I trust that you will pass along this information to your friends," Dumbledore replied.

"Of course I will," Hermione said.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Professor."

* * *

"The Ministry administered the dementor's kiss to Voldemort!" Hermione exclaimed during breakfast. Hermione had spentmost of the mealreading _The Quibbler_ and _The Daily Prophet_. 

"That's good to hear," Harry said. "I know it won't bring my parents or Sirius back, but at least he got what he deserved."

"We have an interview with Rita Skeeter later," Hermione replied.

"Who does?" asked Draco.

"Neville, Luna, Ginny, Harry, Fred, you and me," Hermione replied. "About what it was like to defeat Voldemort. Dumbledore told me before breakfast."

"That's why he was talking to you?" Ron said.

"Yep."

"She's not going to distort what we said, will she?" asked Harry, remembering how she had made up a lot of stories about him during his fourth year.

"I don't think she'd put some sort of weird twist on this story Harry," Hermione said. "I think a lot of people would be mad or upset if she did that."

"I guess you're right," Harry said slowly.

* * *

_After Breakfast_

"Dumbledore wants _us_ to tell _Rita Skeeter_ about how we defeated Voldemort," Fred said.

"Yes," Hermione sighed. "I don't think she'll twist her words around. Not with a story like this."

"And when are we supposed to do this interview?"

"Right now, somewhere outside."

"But it's almost time for lunch!"

"Lunch is in an hour. We'll make it in time."

"Let's go then," Fred grumbled as he and Hermione headed outside.

The Voldemort Defeaters, as the group was now called by everyone in the school, were all sitting in a circle by the lake. Dumbledore was there, probably to keep an eye on Rita Skeeter.

"So Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter all helped defeated Voldemort. Did I get all of those names right?" Skeeter said.

"You got everyone's name right," Hermione said.

"So what happened?"

"Well, we were all in front of the Great Hall and Voldemort was going to kill the 8 of us, I think, but while he was figuring out what to do, all 8 of us said the killing curse at the same time," Draco said.

"Then there was this vapor that swirled around him before it finally vanished," Ginny said. "The Ministry took him in for questioning after that."

"Why did all of you want to kill him?"

Neville, Hermione, and Harry wanted Voldemort defeated because of their parents, while Draco, Luna, Ginny, and Fred wanted to kill him because of what he did to their friends. Harry and Draco also had other reasons for wanting Voldemort gone- Harry because of Sirius and Draco because he thought Voldemort's ideas were dividing the already divided wizarding world even more than it already was.

"Harry, how does it make you feel knowing that you helped defeat the dark lord?"

"I guess I feel relieved knowing that I don't have to worry about _him_ anymore," Harry said.

She asked them a few other questions before leaving to finish writing her article.


	38. Back to Normal

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**Monica7725:** I'm glad you got "Someday We'll Know" reposted.

**thamker:** Thanks!

**FlairVerona:** My grandma's doing a lot better.

**New England Shopper:** Thanks!

**Author's Note:** I hope everybody likes this chapter and don't forget to R/R! Sorry it's been a while since my last update, but I've been busy with school and visiting my grandma in a nursing home. She's doing a lot better now and she should be home on Saturday.

* * *

**Chapter 38- Back to Normal**

It took 2 or 3 weeks before everything finally settled down, not only in the wizarding world, but also at Hogwarts.

"I'm so glad people stopped asking us questions and talking about us," Ginny stated in the Room of Requirement.

They decided to meet there because it was the only place where they could talk without anyone asking them questions about what had happened during that final confrontation.

"What'd you expect Gin? We did defeat Voldemort," Draco said.

"I'm just glad people stopped staring at us," Ron said.

"'Mione, we're surrounded by idiots," complained Draco.

"I know Draco. But you can take comfort in the fact that you didn't have to put up with it for 6 years," Hermione replied.

"That's true," Draco agreed. "So what are you doing during the summer?"

"My aunt from the United States is coming over here. Not to Hogwart's but to my parent's house. You know, before they died. Anyway, we're going to figure out what to do with the house and clean it and stuff. And I'm going to spend a few weeks with my aunt. When that's finished, I'm going over to the Burrow. What're you doing?"

"I have to stay here. Snape wants to claim guardianship or something," Draco said.

"When did he say that?" asked Harry.

"Last week," Draco said. "I didn't want to tell you guys right away because I didn't know if I should even tell you. But then Snape said that I should tell you since we're friends and all, especially if he becomes my guardian."

"Why would he want to be your guardian?" Ron wanted to know.

"Well, no one's supposed to know this, but my parents are missing. They went missing after the battle, and since no one has any idea of where they are or when they'll be back, Snape decided he should be my guardian," Draco explained.

"So Snape wants to be your legal guardian because your parents are gone," Hermione clarified.

"That's why."

"Just checking."

* * *

The weekend was over and Hermione was sitting in Snape's classroom, reading _Hogwarts: A History_. The class was working on some potion but Hermione wasn't paying attention to which one it was when Colin Creevy walked into the room. 

"What is it Creevy?" Snape asked.

"Dumbledore needs Hermione again. He said it was important."

Snape sighed, and told Hermione she could go. She followed Colin to Dumbledore's office and spent the next 10 minutes trying to guess Dumbledore's password.

"Jolly Skittles."

Much to Hermione's relief, the gargoyle opened and walked up to Dumbledore's office.

"Hello Hermione," Dumbledore greeted her.

"Hello sir," Hermione said. "What's happened now?"

"What made you think that?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Because every time I come up here, it's because something's happened. When Colin came into Snape's classroom and said that you wanted me to talk to you and that it was important, I assumed it was because something happened," Hermione explained.

"I know you had made plans to meet with your aunt when school was over, but I received word that she won't be able to meet you this summer. She said something came up unexpectedly and that she was sorry she wouldn't be able to see you," Dumbledore said.

"So where will I be staying?" Hermione asked.

"I would like it if you stayed here for a few weeks. This way you can keep Draco company. For the rest of the summer, you may go to the Burrow."

"Okay," Hermione replied quietly.


	39. Goodbye for Now

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**Monica7725:** Of course something's up with the guardian issue. You'll find out what it is in a few chapters.

**New England Shopper:**I didn't want Draco to stay at Hogwart's by himself.

**PP Ruffie:** Thanks for pointing out theerrors. I went back and fixed them. I'm glad you like the story.

**JJ85330:** She's at Hogwart's because Dumbledore wants her to stay there. Fred wants to check up on the joke shop, but he'll be making a few appearances.

**Ginnyslittlesis:** I'm glad you like the story. Why Hermione's aunt can't visit isn't in this chapter, but you should find out soon.

**thamker:** You won't find out what happened to Hermione's aunt right away, but it will be soon.

**Author's Note: **Here's the next chapter. I hope everyone likes it. Don't forget to read and review. Sorry I haven't updated for a few weeks, but I was busy with finals and I was working on a surprise for this story. I decided to not to end the story here and it is now going to end at the end of 7th year.

* * *

**Chapter 39- Goodbye for Now**

_In June_

Hermione and Draco were standing with Hagrid at the Hogsmeade Train Station, talking to their friends before they had to get on the train.

"You two are coming over later in the summer, right?" asked Ginny nervously.

"I know for sure I am, but we still don't know if Draco will be able to come," Hermione answered.

"I'll convince Snape to let me come somehow," Draco grinned.

"I think it's time to get on the train," Harry said.

"I'll see you guys later in the summer," Hermione replied.

They all said goodbye and promised to owl each other before Harry, Ron and Ginny got onto the train while Hermione and Draco waved at them until they could no longer see the train.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Hermione walked out of Dumbledore's office, upset that she couldn't back home. She wanted closure and had hoped that spending time with her aunt and cleaning up the house would help her find the closure needed. She walked to Transfiguration slowly, and found her friends waiting for her outside McGonagall's classroom._

_"Hermione, what did Dumbledore want?" asked Harry nervously._

_"My aunt can't come over during the summer because something unexpected came up. I'm going to have to stay at Hogwart's for a few weeks and then I can go to the Burrow," Hermione explained._

_**End Flashback**_

_

* * *

_"So what are we going to do while we're here?" asked Draco as they made their way to the castle. 

"We could explore the castle I guess," Hermione said. "I just wanted to go back home, you know?"

"I know 'Mione," Draco said. "But at least we get to be together."

"You are such a drama queen," Hermione muttered.

Draco and Hermione waved goodbye to some of the teachers who were getting into carriages.

"Do you know which teachers are staying?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall-" Draco started to say.

"Besides them," Hermione interrupted.

"Sprout, Flitwick, Madam Pince, and Nurse Pomfrey," Draco replied. "Why?"

"I was just wondering who was going to be here besides us," Hermione explained.

"It's going to be really annoying staying here with the teachers," Draco stated as they sat by the lake. "Snape will probably try to convince us to research potions and stuff."

"I'm sure they'll let us go to Hogsmeade a few times Draco. As long as I don't have to help Hagrid," she said.

"Is Fred going to teach next year?" Draco asked.

"He's not sure. Fred wants to check on the joke shop. I know at the beginning of the year, he wanted to do some marketing and stuff, but he really didn't get a chance to do a lot of that this year," Hermione said, thinking of the conversation she'd had with Fred earlier that day.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Earlier that Day_

_"I'm leaving right now Hermione," Fred said after breakfast. "George really needs me to check up on the joke shop."_

_"Will you be coming back to teach next year?" Hermione asked._

_"I don't know 'Mione. It depends on whether George can handle the joke by himself again. If I do come back, then I might floo back to the joke shop on weekends. Lee's helping with the shop, as are Katie and Alicia. There's a good chance Angelina's going to help," Fred told her._

_"I'm going to miss you," Hermione said._

_"I know. I'm going to miss you too," Fred answered. "But I'll see you in a few weeks, okay? I will try to visit at least once"_

_Hermione nodded and said that she'd try to visit the joke shop._ _Fred kissed Hermione goodbye and got into the carriage that was waiting for him_. _She waved goodbye before going back to the Gryffindor common room._

_**End Flashback

* * *

**_

"We'd better get inside before everybody starts to worry," Draco said.

"I guess you're right," Hermione said. "It's been quite a year, hasn't it?"

Draco agreed as they walked towards Hogwarts.


	40. I'm Bored

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**JJ85330:** Thanks!

**Monica7725:** I have a few interesting things planned. I'm not sure if they could be considered weird, but you'll have to wait to find out.

**PP Ruffie:**The reason why they're not staying at the castle is stated inone of the later chapters.

**Loony Lovegood 11:** It has been quite a year and thanks for reading.

**The Dunlevay Triplets:** Thanks so much! I try to have something for everybody.

**nightlancer6000:** Thanks! I hope you enjoy the site and my story.

**Author's Note: **As you guys know, I decided to continue this story through 7th year. I'm already considering a sequel, but I'm still not sure about that. There's a very strong possibility that I will be writing a sequel. Hopefully I'll have it finished by the end of the year. Apparently Draco's birthday is in June, but I'm going to completely ignore that fact for this story. So anyway, on with the story. Don't forget to R/R.

* * *

**Chapter 40- I'm Bored**

_One Week Later_

Hermione and Draco were sitting in the Great Hall one morning.

"I'm bored, 'Mione," Draco said. "Think of something for us to do."

"I'm thinking," she said. "I have the Marauder's map and Harry's invisibility cloak. Harry let me borrow them for the summer."

"So you mean like explore the castle?" Draco asked.

"That's what I would've said if you hadn't of interrupted me."

Snape, who had been listening to their conversation, said, "If you two are going to explore the castle, take your wands with you. And please be careful."

"We will," they replied as they finished their breakfast. They left the Great Hall and walked to Hermione's room where they got the Marauder's Map and Harry's invisibility cloak.

"Why are we taking the invisibility cloak?" Draco wanted to know.

"Just in case we need it," Hermione explained.

* * *

Hermione and Draco spent the next few hours wandering around the castle, looking in old, unused classrooms, talking to paintings and examining statues. 

"I don't even want to think about how much we haven't explored," Draco said.

"I know what you mean," Hermione said.

"It's a good thing you asked Harry for his map and cloak," Draco said. "Otherwise we'd be lost. And having the cloak makes it easier to sneak around in the middle of the night."

"I thought it would be easier having the mapand the cloaksince we're going to be in the castle forpart ofthe summer," Hermione explained. She looked at her watch and said, "It's time for lunch."

"Fine," Draco sighed.

"We can explore later," Hermione replied.

* * *

Draco and Hermione were sitting in the Great Hall at the staff table, telling all of the other teachers about their explorations. 

"I hope you two can put off your exploring for today because you two need to learn how to apparate," Snape told them. "I also need you two to help me make some potions for Nurse Pomfrey."

"I knew he was going to say that!" Draco announced dramatically.

"What?" McGonagall said nervously.

"What Draco the Drama Queen is trying to say is that we figured Professor Snape would want our help making potions," Hermione said.

"I'm not a drama queen," Draco retorted.

"Children, let's stop arguing," Snape replied. "You need to help me and learn how to apparate. Why don't you do that instead of arguing?"

"We're coming," Draco said. "You should try being happy for once."

Snape glared at them and laughed at Snape as they followed him out of the Great Hall to the dungeons.

* * *

"Draco, I'm not going to claim guardianship," Snape said as they worked on the potions. 

"Why not?" Draco asked curiously.

"Since you're going to be an adult in acouple weeks, I thought it would be pointless," Snape replied.

"Speaking of turning 17, where we going to learn how to apparate?" Draco asked. "We can't learn at Hogwarts."

"At Hogsmeade," Snape replied. "You two had better pass your tests."

"We will, don't worry," Hermione assured him. "Right Draco?"

"Right," Draco agreed. "And I'm bored again."


End file.
